Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The new beginning
by manoftheyear1989
Summary: Goku and the other Z Fighters thought they had vanquished Broly once and for all. But little do they know the Legendary Super Saiyan ended up traveling back in time and crash landed on Earth. It is there he is taken in my Maurice a struggling inventor and his beautiful daughter, Belle. Broly and Belle begin to form a special bond which has a profound effect on him.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Z**

 **Broly: The new beginning**

 **Chapter One**

All seemed lost for the Z Fighters as they fought aimlessly to stop the Legendary Super Saiyan's onslaught. Back on Earth Goku, also known as Kakarot was by far the strongest fighter. Throughout his years of fighting he had always rose to the occasion to face any challenge that stood before him. But Broly was in a whole other league of his own. The beast of a warrior easily towered over him full of muscle and an unnatural lust for death and destruction. His hair which was normally jet black had a golden color radiating through it pulsating along with the bright energy around his body. His eyes were a ghostly white color and seemed to have no conscious behind them but just enough emotion to show the pleasure he took in causing his enemy pain. "You've lasted longer than I expected but your final hour has arrived!"

Broly had his bitter enemy Kakarot right where he wanted him. His allies were down for the count and could not save him from his well deserved fate. Kakarot was lying helpless inside a vertical crater on the side of a large cliff. His body was beaten and broken and on the verge of giving out all together. He may have been a Super Saiyan but he was nowhere near Broly's level.

The white eyed giant produced a confident grin at the sight of Kakarot in such a helpless state. He had him right where he wanted and after all of those years of torment and subconscious hate Broly will finally have his day! The puny Saiyan screamed something at his comrade Vegeta but the Legendary warrior just ignored it, the dying were always entitled to their last words- even Kakarot.

 _And time for the final blow!_

Broly lunged at him with every fiber of his being throwing his fist forward, "KAKAROOOT!"

He was mere inches away when the unthinkable happened, Goku caught his punch! Not only that but the warrior powered up with renewed vigor ready for another round.

"What? Where is he getting all of this energy?!" Broly asked perplexed as he watched the ground around his enemy explode. Suddenly Goku stepped forward and shot back, "Your hour has arrived!" Broly looked around at the other Z Fighters and gathered what had happened; those worthless insects must have lent Kakarot their power augmenting his. "It doesn't matter how much power you absorb from those idiots. It won't be enough to kill me!"

"We'll see about that, you'll never really know for sure until I try." Goku replied.

Both warriors were so in tuned with their battle neither one of them noticed the meteor about to collide with the planet's surface until it was too late. The others made it to the ship and prepared to take off; they were just waiting for Goku. Meanwhile the battle waged on and both sides were going for broke. Broly and Kakarot gave it their all as they once again collided into battle. They crashed through falling rubble and the planet's surface which was swiftly breaking apart disregarding the danger around them. Punches were being thrown and kicks delivered as hands flew parrying one another's attacks. "PLAY TIME IS OVER!" Broly screamed in an attempt to end the fight- but then the unthinkable happened…

Kakarot landed a critical hit into his abdomen which inflicted major damage thanks to his borrowed strength. "I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He screamed before finishing the monstrous Saiyan off. Broly's could feel his life force escaping the massive wound; blood and Ki alike. Both substances mixed together on their way out producing a green glowing liquid. As the legendary warrior's vision faded he watched his sworn enemy make his escape. "K-Kakarot!" Then the world around him faded to black.

 _Elsewhere….._

Belle always enjoyed her morning walks to the village. For most people dawn represented the start of another long workday for their mundane lives, but for her it was like a new beginning. She loved watching the small town come to life from the sunrise and strolled through without a care in the world. Most of the villagers regarded her as a very beautiful yet strange girl. She never bothered anyone or did anything wrong but was extremely misunderstood. It seemed all she ever wanted to do was read her books from the town library and day dream in a meadow somewhere. But that was okay with her; Belle didn't seem to care about their curious stares or their constant gossiping. Despite her young age she was wise enough to know that there was more to life than winning over their approval.

After a successful trip to the Library and an unfortunate run-in with Gaston the town big shot, she finally made it home. Thankfully a loud explosion from her house was the perfect exit strategy to get away from that muscle head. Booking it home she swung open the doors to the basement and found her father waving away a thick cloud of smoke. "Papa?"

"How on earth did that happen?" He gasped in between coughs.

Belle's father Maurice was a short stout man and hardly bore any resemblance to his daughter. He had gray hair which had long since receded and possessed a thick mustache. When she was growing up he always told Belle that she resembled her mother a lot more than him. Not only by appearance but with her caring personality as well; and it was that trait which helped her encourage the frustrated Maurice. He threw his hands up in the air shaking his head, "I'm about to give up on this hunk of junk!"

"You always say that." She said with a smile.

"I mean it this time. I'll never get this bone headed contraption to work!"

Putting her hand on his shoulder she enticed his pride, "Yes you will, you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow- and become a world famous inventor…"

Thankfully her words did the trick and relit the fires in the old man's heart. Walking back to the strange machine before them he exclaimed, "What're we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" He crawled underneath his invention turning his ratchet and asked, "Did you have a good time in town today?"

She walked over to him with her smile and answered, "I gotta book." Suddenly a more serious look crossed over her, "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

Maurice emerged a few inches from under the machine and asked, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

She subconsciously hugged her book while speaking, "I don't know. I just feel like I don't fit in around here. I mean you're the only person I really talk to."

Maurice and Belle's conversation drifted to Gaston in which she stated her apparent dislike for him. "Oh Papa he's not for me."

"Don't you worry this invention is going to be the start of a new life for us." He happily replied as he walked over to her. Turning back he said, "I think that's done it, now let's give it a try!" He pulled the machine's handle causing it to roar to life. Whistles blew and steam escaped from various pipes fueling a large axe wielding mechanism. The device began chopping firewood at an impressive rate while a small platform underneath flipped the severed logs through the air and onto a nearby woodpile. Belle lit up with delight exclaiming, "It works!"

The two celebrated and hugged before Maurice triumphantly announced, "I'm off to the fair!"

Ten minutes later the old man had his horse hooked up to their wagon with his invention secured aboard. Belle happily waved at him as she saw him off, "Goodbye Papa, good luck!"

Maurice turned around and called back, "Goodbye Belle; take care while I'm gone!"

His pleasant journey through the countryside went uneventful for the entire day. Before he knew it night had fallen and Maurice knew he needed to make camp soon or find some kind of shelter lest he run into wolves. He eventually found a nice spot far enough from the road to enjoy some privacy yet close enough to find help should he need it. Sitting by the warm campfire that raged a few feet away Maurice looked up to admire the stars. "Such a beautiful sight, if only Belle were here to see it." He sprawled onto his back and thought about his life.

Every since Belle was a small child Maurice worked hard to take care of her. All he ever wanted was to invent something worthwhile which he could sell and make a decent living off of. He wanted to provide for his daughter and bless her with the things he never had when he was growing up. What mornings were for Belle, the stars were for Maurice. They represented hope and the never changing light in the darkness. They were his guide and his inspiration. "I'll change our stars one way or another, I promise!"

Maurice was about to turn in for the night when something caught his eye. "What in the world is that?!" He exclaimed nervously.

There burning across the night sky shot a massive ball of fire which looked as if it was making its descent. The large meteor grew closer by the second and roared over Maurice's head as he gasped from shock. Then-

 **KA-BOOM!**

The Earth shook violently knocking the inventor off balance when he attempted to rise to his feet. Not only that but a blinding light flashed across the sky temporarily blinding him. He brought his hands up to his face shielding his eyes and waited for the intense glare to die down. A part of him wanted to run away and return home yet something inside reasoned otherwise. Going against his logic the father hiked down through an inverted cluster of trees and found a most disturbing scene.

An entire section of forest had been obliterated by the strange object when it crashed to the surface leaving smoldering remains and smashed stone.

Broly regained consciousness for a short period of time after he made impact upon the strange planet. He wasn't sure where he was or if he was truly alive but he did know one thing… his fight wasn't over just yet.

"K-Kaka….KAKAROOOOOT!" Then the world faded out once again. However right before he went under the Saiyan could have sworn he saw someone hovering above him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Broly's ghostly eyes opened once again to see an old woman standing over him. She had long white hair and wore a dark green robe that shielded her from the violent rainstorm which came out of nowhere. In one hand she held a jagged walking cane which was even shorter than her while in the other sat something very peculiar, a glowing pink rose.

The enchanted flower illuminated the darkness around the beggar's hand entrancing the Saiyan warrior. His body screamed in pain with every move he made but he had just enough strength to reach his hand up towards the woman. "Kakarot…."

His fingertips barley brushed the brim of her robes while the woman shook her head saying, "I know who you are and what you're capable of. I also know what has happened to you to shape you into who you are…" She held the rose closer to Broly causing the strange aurora around it to grow brighter. "It may seem your coming here was just happenstance but fate is at work with you. As of this moment I lay a curse on you, Broly, however do not despair. This curse is not to destroy you but to help; if you can find true love before the pedals on this rose runs out and the love is returned, you will be set free from your violent nature. However should you fail then you'll die the moment the last pedal falls. Consider this a second chance."

Suddenly a multitude of magical wisps floated off the rose and gusted around the Saiyan before disappearing. The moment they disappeared the old woman vanished as well leaving him all alone. However her voice remained to make one last remark, "Soon your trials will begin but for now sleep…" The moment her sentence ended Broly resumed his base form, his hair faded to its black color and his eyes turned hazel once again. It was then his vision faded out one last time before Maurice came into view. The short man gasped at the sight before him, "What on earth happened here?" There lying in the massive crater sprawled a young man beaten, broken, and bruised. He wore white pants with a crimson cloth draping over the upper section and a golden band that must be a belt of sorts. He also wore a strange looking medallion that had a beautiful blue jewel inside the center of it.

The poor boy how is he even still alive? Judging by the crater's layout the meteorite hit right on top of him! But there's a problem, where's the meteor? It looked as if he created the gigantic hole in the ground but that's impossible… isn't it?

Smoke rose from the young man's body as if he was the one who came in hot, just like a meteor. But how could that be? Was he even human? "What are you?"

Whatever he was, Maurice knew he couldn't just leave him out in the cold like this. Maybe whenever the young man came to then he'd get some answers.

 _Twenty minutes later…_

It wasn't easy but after several strenuous attempts to haul him out of the crater, Maurice finally secured Broly onto the wagon and sped home. The strange boy lost a lot of blood and was completely delirious by the time they'd gotten underway but he still had a chance. The inventor knew he couldn't take the stranger into town for no one would believe his amazing story. He was already considered the town kook and if he went around telling people that he found a man who fell from the sky they'd laugh him out of town. Even if they believed him that young lad was as good as dead, there was no telling what would happen to him. So there was only one plausible option, take him somewhere safe.

The wagon sped into the night blowing down the desolate country road. After what seemed like an eternity Maurice finally made it home swerving to a complete stop. Belle heard the horse neighing and the panicking voice of her father outside of the house causing her to come investigate. "Papa? What are you doing here?!" She asked in shock. "I thought you were going to the fair."

"I was but something came up." Maurice answered before making a beeline to the rear of the wagon. At first Belle thought he was about to unload his machine in the middle of the rainstorm and was about to stop him. That is until she heard something groan, "What was that?"

"I'll explain everything later but first let's get this lad inside before he catches his death!" His statement raised more questions than answers causing Belle to walk behind the rear of the wagon and gasp, "Papa, who is this?"

There was a large man bundled up in several layers of blankets in their wagon. He appeared unconscious but muttered incoherently every now and then, "Kakarot…. I'll find you- there's no hiding from me!"

"Who's Kakarot?" She asked perplexed to which her father answered, "I don't know but I'm guessing he's the one who put this young man in the state he's in right now." He began to remove some of the sheets wrapped around the fallen warrior exposing his muscular frame, "Boy I'd sure hate to see the other guy!" Belle didn't really find his joke that funny but smiled anyway to not hurt his feelings. Thankfully he turned his attention back to the task at hand, "Alright on three! One, two, three!"

Using their leverage both Maurice and Belle slung an arm over their shoulders and proceeded to drag Broly inside their cottage. Belle had no idea but she and this mysterious man's fate were intertwined and each shared in a great destiny together.

Moments later the two of them maneuvered the stranger into their house closing the door behind them. After finding an extra cot Belle set it near the fire place and returned to Maurice's aid to help position him on it. "Good thinking the poor boy is chilled to the bone!" They removed some of the man's jewelry and began to tend to his hurting body, "Watch over him, Belle, I'm going to take care of the horse."

"Yes papa." She said cheerfully trying to sound brave. As her father attempted to take his leave she stopped him, "Papa…I'm sorry the fair didn't work out." The inventor gave her a reassuring smile and answered, "Oh it's no trouble at all! There will be other fairs to attend; human life is more valuable any day." Then with that he left through the front door and into the storm. Walking back to the cot she watched the young man sleep and sat on the edge of his bed. She didn't like to see anyone suffer so needless to say Belle was greatly worried for this man even if she'd never seen him before. "Don't worry you're in good hands." She instantly began treating his wounds putting a warm cloth on a large gash. The stranger winced in pain but instantly drifted off again. Suddenly his lips started moving as if he was attempting to speak, "Vegeta…. Kakarot…. I have- have to stop… them-"

"Shhhh it's going to be okay. You're safe now." Belle said with a confident smile. "I'll take care of you." For a few brief moments his eyes opened making contact with hers. Seeing him look at her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up but she still attempted to be friendly. "Don't be afraid, my name is Belle, what's yours?"

His eyes began to close again causing him to drift away once more. However right before he was completely out he replied softly, "Broly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Broly's world returned to him for a few brief moments as he slowly opened his eyes. It was in those moments that he saw something very interesting. Subconsciously the warrior believed that he had died for sitting a few feet away was an angel of some sort, or at least she looked like one. She had long brown hair which was tied back in a pony tail with a blue ribbon and wore a matching blue dress. The strange maiden also wore what appeared to be a white apron around her dress and had big brown eyes that watched him intently.

The woman spoke to him as if she were a friend and asked him his name. Unfortunately Broly began to feel weak once again getting overtook by exhaustion. Right before checking out the Saiyan uttered his name was gone. He'll have his answers in due time but for now rest was everything. The moment his eyes were closed his world returned to darkness beginning his dream.

"Broly my son, Vegeta and Kakarot live. You must find them and set things right."

Broly couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing before him in a thin shroud of mist stood his father, Paragus. The man wore red and green Saiyan armor with yellow trim and a white cloak draping over it. His face was mauled with a hideous scare that crossed over his left eye and ended on top of his thick black mustache. The old Saiyan stepped toward his son with a reassuring tone, "Broly, I forgive you for what happened on New Vegeta; truth be told I deserved it. But that is not why I'm here…" Paragus took another step toward the massive warrior until they were only three feet apart and continued, "Lay waste to this pathetic excuse of a planet and bring them to you. Only then will you be able to avenge us and restore honor to our family!"

Broly shook his head, "You left me to die- you're no family of mine, father." and then turned walking away.

"Broly! Killing is in your nature, you can't escape what you are!" The massive Saiyan only ignored his father and kept walking. "BROLY! AVENGE ME, BROLY!"

Maurice emerged through the front door wringing his soaked hat. "How's he doing?" Belle looked up to him answering, "Well he fainted again but I did learn something about him." Knowing she had his attention the young maiden said, "His name is Broly."

"Broly…" The old man repeated. "A very unusual name but who am I to judge?" He walked over examining his wounds and muttered, "The fact that he's still alive is a miracle in itself! I've never seen anyone withstand so much abuse before in all of my life." Before he could finish speaking, the mysterious Broly began moaning, "K-K-Kakarot…." He then shook his head balling both fists before violently screaming, "KAKAROOOT!"

The entire cottage started rumbling frightening both the father and daughter. The windows vibrated while the floors shook and miscellaneous objects began falling off tables and shelves either rolling away or shattering completely. "Papa, what is he?!"

"I don't know…"

"KAKAROOOT!" It was then the eyes of the beast opened turning to a strange turquoise color. They focused on Maurice first shaking the old man to the core before switching over to Belle. The duo shrank away in fear as the powerful man arose to his feet and walked toward them. Whenever Maurice looked into those outlandish eyes he saw the glare of a killer but Belle saw something else.

She saw anger, rage, determination but most of all, pain.

Broly still had a shred of humanity left allowing him to simply walk past the two humans and out the front door. The miserable weather had long since escalated becoming more violent in nature. The rain was pouring a lot harder than earlier while lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed in the distance. However none of this deterred the beast from stepping out into the darkness.

"Broly wait!" Belle shouted chasing after him.

"Belle don't- he's dangerous!" Maurice cried behind her.

The father and daughter duo bolted outside just in time to see Broly fly off into the night. As he soared away Belle ran into the rain watching the sky. "Papa what is he?! Where did you find him?" The young maiden turned to Maurice who sighed saying, "Belle there's something you need to know about our guest. Come let's go inside and I'll explain everything." He began ushering her inside before she quickly protested, "But Papa he's getting away!"

"He won't get far." Maurice said causing Belle to shake her head with confusion and ask, "How do you know that?" to which he pointed toward the ground. When the young maiden followed his finger her eyes widened with shock and she instinctively took a step back. There sitting in the cold dank mud was a large deposit of crimson mixed in with rainwater. "He's hurt and losing blood fast, and on top of that he's still in a large amount of pain. Sooner or later his body will give out." He shook his head regretfully adding, "I just hope we find him before the villagers do."

 _Miles away….._

Broly was in excruciating pain but that didn't matter. He couldn't explain it but he knew this was Earth, Kakarot's homeworld. However something wasn't right about this place; he just couldn't put his finger on it at the moment though. He flew across the sky bolting over lakes and zipping across entire towns and other rural settlements with great ease. He may have been critically wounded but that wouldn't save Kakarot from what was coming. Time continued to speed by but there was still no sign of his enemy- not even that worthless half breed son of his! He eventually stopped flying and shouted down to the landscape below; "KAKAROT SHOW YOURSELF!" but there was no sign of him.

He waited a moment before forming a ball of green energy in his hands and said with an evil smile, "If you won't come out on your own free will then I'll draw you out!" His Ki attack grew to a massive size before he threw it into a nearby valley completely obliterating it.

 _ **BOOM!**_

His eyes flared with pure hatred as he screamed, "YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" and proceed to throw another Ki attack before something crossed his mind. There was something off about this planet…..The energy dissipated in his hand before he balled up his fist and flew even higher. Right before Broly broke through the atmosphere he formed an energy barrier protecting himself from the dark vacuum of space. He was very weak at this point and could feel his strength steadily decline yet he couldn't stop the beast's desire. Looking down at the small blue planet made the Saiyan's frustration skyrocket. For years he and his father had studied the Earth learning it's every nook and crevice in their plans against prince Vegeta. Broly knew its shape and land formations like the back of his hand and that's how he knew his suspicions were right.

Everything about this world was completely contrary from what he knew of Earth. For one thing the culture here was very primitive while the people of Kakarot's world were an extremely advanced civilization. The topography was way off as well; the continents were broken apart and divided by several large oceans instead of being one massive land formation. Broly remembered the countless nights he had spent studying in the archives back on New Vegeta and was very familiar with Earth's past; including its ancient land formations, it looked all too familiar…. Then it hit him!

Although he had forgotten most of his journey bits and pieces of it remained in the back of his mind but had now resurfaced. The memory that haunted him the most was a gigantic black hole forming out of nowhere consuming him instantly. A wave of panic washed over the warrior once the pieces began falling into place; he had traveled back in time- possibly hundreds of years before Kakarot was even born! Broly fell into despair knowing he was trapped here forever but that wasn't even the worst part. What really drove it all home was the realization he'd never have revenge…. Kakarot won…. The fight was over.

 _Two hours later….._

Belle couldn't believe her father's incredible story. She could tell Broly was different but nothing could have prepared her for everything she had learned. There was no doubt the man was powerful yet part of her still worried for his wellbeing.

"Don't worry my dear he'll be alright." Maurice tried to reassure her. "He's bound to turn up sooner or later. In fact I'm sure he's going to-"

The inventor's sentence was cut short when he looked out the window and saw a crumpled heap sitting outside the cottage.

The storm raged on proceeding to get worse by the minute. The wind howled and blew stinging droplets of rain on Broly soaking him down completely. Lightning flashed dangerously close but he didn't care. Part of him wished one of those bolts would just kill him so he could be finished with this nightmare. Nothing mattered anymore….

"Broly?"

The maiden in blue seemingly came out of nowhere walking into his field of vision. She wore a dark cloak that protected her from the storm and possessed a worried look on her face. "We were beginning to worry about you; it's dangerous out here. Why don't you come inside and warm up? I'll even change out your bandages for you." The mysterious man never looked at her and continued staring off into the darkness. It was as if he emotionally checked out and didn't care about his wounded state anymore. One thing was for certain; a part of Broly died that night. There was no reason to carry on anymore. He had no home, no family, and no means of carrying out his retribution; he was now a broken man. Belle continued to watch him with those large brown eyes wondering what was wrong with him. It was almost like he didn't want to carry on living anymore.

"Look you have nowhere else to go. So why don't you just come inside?" He finally looked at her with his eyes which were once again hazel and answered, "Nothing matters anymore…" and continued to stare off.

Belle was all too familiar with that look- the look of an outcast. The poor boy obviously had no place to call home and the villagers would never accept him if they found out about him which gave her an idea. "Broly, I know what its like."

The young woman knew she had his attention when he looked at her in confusion allowing her to continue, "My father and I have always been the black sheep around here. It's been that way for as long as I could remember; people look at us and shake their heads just because we're a little bit different then what they consider normal. They judge us and gossip like we've done something wrong. I know what it feels like to be different and stare off in the night wondering if there's more to life than what's in front of me, almost like you're doing right now."

She drove her point home by saying, "You don't have to walk that path alone."

After speaking Belle stood up and walked toward the cottage hoping her speech worked, it did. She didn't even take two steps before Broly slowly rose to his feet and followed her inside.

 **Hello there readers! How are you all enjoying the story so far? Feel free to shoot me some reviews and tell me what you think. Your input is definitely appreciated!**

 **For those of you who are unfamiliar with my work here on fanfiction I like to do this thing after each of my chapters that I call shoutouts. Basically I show you reviews from previous chapters showing what the reviewer said and I answer their comment or question personally. It's a great way for me to get to know you (Trust me it's a lot more fun than what it sounds lol) So let's get started!**

 **These first two reviews come from Codecrash who wrote,**

" **Sweet honey bee of infinity! I can't believe it! I actually had pretty much the same idea for a Belle/Broly fanfic but you sir have beaten me to the punch. BRAVO! And I may say so I really love the whole enchantress curse angle, very nice. Me I couldn't come up with anything more original than the old amnesia angle, which is one of the reasons I never really started it, too unoriginal for my liking. Anyway I just love this and am shocked there aren't more reviews. I beg you good sir please update with chapter 3 soon. I'm desperate for more!"  
**

" **Love it! Love it! LOVE IT! Oh by the way I actually happen to know Broly's estimated heights (research for that idea of a fic I had). He's 7 feet normal, 7 foot seven inches when super, and 9 foot 3 inches while legendary. Oh and Gaston clocks in at about 6 foot two inches to about 6 foot four inches (estemated most people lean towards 6'4"). Hope that help a little for scale references, especially considering 'tall' was about 5'6" - 6' back in mid 1700s France.  
Codecrash out.  
Love, peace and chicken grease."**

 **Now here's my response to Codecrash, Okay first off I like your little sign off that's pretty cool haha. I'm really glad you're enjoying my story so far and I sure hoped that chapter 3 delivered for you too. And thanks so much for telling me all of Broly's heights along with Gaston's you did me a massive favor! : ) There's more to come my friend!**

 **Now let's move on to my second reviewer, Quack Attack who wrote me a two part review as well. Here they are-**

" **Well this is a very interesting and unique story. A Disney/DBZ crossover with the Saiyan of legend. I'm definitely interested."**

" **Smart thinking of Maurice not taking Broly to the town. People at this point in time already think he's nuts. Its going to be a bit before Broly is completely healed. The time he's in is primitive as hell from my knowledge so the medical treatment isn't going to be the most advanced. LOL I mean *expletively deleted* they still use horses as transportation. But anyways with Belle he's definitely in good hands. I'll be looking out for the next chapter for sure."**

 **My answer, Yeah unfortunately their medical knowledge is a little behind haha. But then again Saiyans have the Zenkai Boosts which will benefit Broly greatly in the long run allowing him to heal quicker than most people. Anyway thanks so much for that review and keep 'em coming! : )**

 **That goes for all of you- please review, favorite, and follow me and my story. And feel free to check out some of my other work too! I have another Dragon Ball Z/ Disney crossover I've been working on as well so check it out!**

 **Until next time my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Present Timeline- Six months after The Cell Games…_

The battle against Cell was a hard and costly fight for Earth's defenders. Sacrifices were made and difficult choices decided; but in the end their efforts paid off and the world was once again safe from the forces of evil. As a result the world entered into an age of peace and prosperity all thanks to the efforts of Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and the numerous other Z Fighters who gave their all protecting the world- but most of all, Goku.

Not only did Goku lay down his own life for the ones that he loved but the Saiyan made the most difficult sacrifice of all; he asked to not be revived by the Dragon Balls. Although it was a very painful decision Goku still felt that it was the right thing to do. With him gone, no other villains would come to Earth in search of vengeance or any form of retribution that would put the people of Earth in harm's way. Overtime his loved one's grief turned into acceptance which in turn gave them the strength they needed to carry on with their lives.

Not too long after Goku's death, Chi-Chi realized she was with child and named him, Goten. She was well into her second trimester and had an impressive baby bump to show for it. Gohan went back to studying for his "Bright future" that his mother had so eagerly encouraged him to work toward; but still trained whenever he could. The boy was still a fighter at heart whether she liked it or not.

Krillin went on to marry Android 18 also known as Lazuli, and are currently living together with Master Roshi in his small island house alongside Turtle and Oolong. However he wasn't the only Z Fighter to settle down with their love interest. Vegeta and Bulma ended up getting married as well and reside in West City raising their infant son, Trunks together. Future Trunks went back to his own time but would come back to visit occasionally much to everyone's joy- especially Bulma's.

The other members of Earth's Special Forces went on with their lives as well but continued training with a watchful eye to the sky in case evil did befall the planet once more. Piccolo was no exception. It was just another day in the wilderness for the Namekian as he sat levitating in the air deep in meditation. He completed his daily training regimen twenty minutes prior and now hovered two hundred foot above the barren wasteland that seemed to stretch on endlessly. Although six long months had passed since Goku's death a part of him couldn't help but feel as if it had only happened yesterday. Its funny how things change over time; it wasn't all that long ago Piccolo considered Goku one of his sworn enemies. But here he was good friends with Goku and deeply loved by his own family and in Gohan's words, "Like a big green uncle".

Thinking of young Gohan produced a smile on Piccolo's face. He truly was his father's son and an extremely adept fighter… and most importantly the best friend he ever had. When Gohan was younger the Namekian made a very important promise; No matter what happened in life he'd always be there for him.

Piccolo continued in his meditation with a small smile on his face until something happened. An intense wave of panic seemingly shot out of nowhere alerting his enhanced senses- His eyes shot open as he felt an overwhelming sense of dread take over him. _No it can't be him….. How is it possible?!_

It was then the green warrior spoke his fears, "Broly….."

 _Old Earth….._

Although Broly honored Belle's request and went inside the house, he had completely shut everyone out since then. Not long after the storm had passed the Saiyan sat on their front porch completely motionless and numb to everything around him. He didn't eat, drink, or sleep which caused the humans to worry. Maurice tried communicating with Broly asking him where he came from among other things concerning his background; but he had no luck. Instead the giant just stared off with those dark eyes not paying him any attention. Broly's body was healing at an incredible rate much to Maurice's and Belle's amazement, yet his spirit was dying. Eventually they stopped locking their door at night in hopes Broly would come in and join them. Yet he never moved from his spot and kept to himself.

The sun had risen on the third morning illuminating the small farm with golden rays rousing Belle from her sleep. Slowly sitting up, the maiden yawned and stretched before getting ready for the day. A few minutes later she emerged from her room and drifted into the kitchen entranced by the smell of breakfast. "Good morning, Papa!"

"Good morning, Belle, I sure hope you're hungry!" Her father happily answered. He had his back to her hovering over his "improved" stove which he invented himself. Leaning against the counter next to him she answered with a smile, "I was never one to turn down a good breakfast." Maurice chuckled softly, "It's like I always say; breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"Speaking of which; would you like me to grab some eggs from the henhouse this morning?"

"Only if you want them."

"Do you think Broly would like something too?" She asked causing Maurice to scoff. "Good luck on that one. He hasn't spoken a word in two days- heck he hasn't even moved! It's a miracle that he's healing the way he is… I checked his wounds earlier and they're completely healed!"

"How is that even possible!?" She asked in amazement.

"I don't know….. Whatever he is, it isn't human."

Belle was somewhat aware of the incredible rate Broly was healing, yet nothing could have prepared her for what she'd just learned. When her father first brought him home the mysterious man was a mess. Belle had so many questions yet Broly seemed to have no interest in communicating with anyone. There was certainly something strange underneath the surface- something unnatural about him, something dark. Whatever it was Belle just hoped they wouldn't have to see it for themselves. The memories of Broly's eyes flashed through her mind. They looked so intense, so determined, and so full of emotion; he must have really hated this man named Kakarot. In a way she understood why he's been acting the way he's been- his spirit was broken. Still, this raised more questions; who was Kakarot, what were they fighting about, and was he going to come here in search of Broly? Although she felt sorry for the mystery man sitting on their porch, Belle certainly hoped that the fight was truly over.

A few minutes later Belle strode out the front door yelling, "I'm going to town I'll see you later, Papa!"

She looked over to where their visitor was sitting only to see the spot was empty. Scanning the area she called out, "Broly…. Broly where'd you go?"

Without thinking she ran off the porch automatically assuming the worst. What if he went to search for Kakarot? Even if he were healed Broly was by no means ready to travel alone. Not to mention the serious repercussions that could happen if he ran into the wrong people, the last thing this town needed was a pissed off super being going on a killing spree. If word were to get out that she and her father were harboring an alien there was bound to be trouble. As it just so happened Belle looked down to find a vital clue showing where he went. There in the mud sat heavy boot prints which led down to the village.

"Just as I feared." The maiden said trying to keep calm.

Another five minutes had passed and Belle tracked the footprints to the edge of the village but something was wrong; they stopped. She looked around but there was no sign of Broly, "He must have flown away just like the other night."

The maiden sighed in defeat knowing she'd never find him at this point. There was no telling where he was now; in fact he was most likely-

"RUNAWAY WAGON!" A random voice shrieked causing Belle to turn around. She looked up towards a nearby slope to see a large carriage racing towards her and picking up speed. Although her instincts had kicked in and screamed at her to move, her feet remained frozen in fear. She whimpered and braced for the inevitable impact while her life flashed before her eyes. All Belle could do was to hope and pray that it would be quick.

Looking through her teary eyes Belle saw a miracle in motion- Broly.

Little did she know the Saiyan was floating above quietly watching her with great interest. Just when the wagon was about to hit her, he shot down and landed in its way to stop it. Broly couldn't explain it but something inside of him couldn't stand by and watch the woman die. The massive warrior landed with his back to her and waited another heartbeat for his target to get closer before he made his move. "BROLY NO!" Belle shrieked in terror before covering her face.

With one swift move Broly swiped his arm deflecting the wagon sending it rolling several yards off the road. Belle peaked from under her arms in time to see the amazing display and gasped in shock. She knew Broly was powerful but nothing could have prepared her for what she'd just seen. She eventually climbed back to her feet while trying to find the right words to express her thanks.

"Are you okay?" was all that came out causing her to mentally kick herself. Thankfully Broly didn't notice the awkwardness of her question and turned to face her. He quietly stared at her not saying anything which troubled Belle greatly. Instead he quietly walked past her and headed back toward the cottage. Belle shook her head in disbelief attempting to run after him completely disregarding the concerned villagers arriving on the scene. "Wait!"

Despite her insistence the Saiyan showed no concern for Belle's words and kept walking. "Broly stop!"

As the young maiden continued to chase Broly down another pair of curious eyes watched from behind a wooden fence. Lefou, the loyal sidekick of Gaston, had watched the extraordinary rescue take place with great awe. "Oh man… Gaton's not gonna believe this!"

 **Hey there my friends! Sorry for the delay in updating but I'm baaack! I truly hoped that you enjoyed this story and rest assured there's more to come! Piccolo is greatly disturbed by his sudden revelation; but this leaves us with some serious questions…. What is this mysterious force which spoke to him and where did it come from? Will it happen again? Meanwhile in the past Broly has set some critical events in motion but will he be ready for what's to come? All of these questions and more will be answered soon enough.**

 **Now then let's have some fun, I've gotten some awesome reviews which I'm very eager to answer so let's do this... SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This first one comes from fightingchamption who wrote,**

 **"Cool story! I'm liking it."**

 **My answer, Thank you! The best has yet to come : )**

 **Now to my next reviewer, Quack Attack, who said,**

 **"** **Hmm, well he's now found out that revenge on his most hated enemy kakarot is forever out of his reach. I could definitely see that being spirit breaking for him. Ah, Belle just has that special something. Her and maurice will be safe from the villagers and Gaston with him around I'm sure of that. I like maurice but he's too old and weak. I don't see broly tolerating gastons crap. Keep up the good work!"**

 **My answer, You my friend have hit the nail straight on the head! You're absolutely right in the fact that Broly's realization is spirit breaking for him- and Belle definitely has a way with speaking to the beast that is Broly…. I'm excited to see where it goes. And I have a feeling that our Saiyan isn't going to take to kindly to Gaston ; ) I'm excited to have these two characters interact with each other haha. Thanks for the review buddy!**

 **Now to my next reviewer, Codecrash.**

 **"Loved the new chapter! Belle being able to see past the outer exterior is one of the many things that makes her my favorite disney princess (Elsa doesn't count, she's a queen). I can't wait to see what happens when the towns folk finally get to meet him. Not to mention the cover story Bell and Maurice will have to come up with to explain him. That should be interesting, not to mention entertaining given Belle's flare for the imaginative. Even more so when the Bimbettes (the triplets, whose names/coresponding colors incidentally are Claudette/red, Laurette/amber, Paulette/green) meet Broly. Seriously if those three swoon when they get an eyefull of Gaston, they'll probably have a triple heart attacks when they see Brolly. My guess is there WILL be drool.  
Interesting fact by the way; in addition to Belle to be the only townsperson to wear blue (an austhetic choice by the films artists to further subconsciously esteblish her as an outsider from the the rest of the village), at different points in the film Belle also wears the each of the Bimbettes' colors at different point in the film, Wearing a green dress in the library scene, a red dress during the snowball scene, and of course her famous amber ball gown.**

 **Codecrash out.  
Love, peace and chicken gease."**

 **My answer, That's a really cool observation about Belle's dress colors I never really noticed that. Learn something new everyday! : ) And yeah I've given the Bimbette thing a lot of thought too for when they see Broly for the first time; they probably would drool on themselves haha! No doubt Belle and Maurice have some serious explaining to do and better have a good cover story cooked up. Also Belle is my wife's favorite Disney princess too : ) She's a huge Disney fan. Anyway I can't wait to see what the future holds for when Broly and the villagers come into contact no doubt things are going to get very interesting.**

 **Anyway thanks so much for those reviews and I can't wait to see what you've got for this chapter- keep 'em coming! Until next time my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lefou was in full on panic mode as he raced to the local watering hole to find Gaston. Whenever he wasn't out hunting or showcasing his amazing strength, the proud man could be found at the tavern enjoying a drink or two… or three.

Weaving through the crowd of townspeople who went to and fro about their daily lives Lefou finally made it out of the street and into the pub. The environment around him was dimly lit but had just enough candles to illuminate the fairly large celebration going on. Normally the tavern was not so active during the daytime but given the fact that Gaston had just gotten back from a successful hunting trip and bought drinks all around, the mood livened up. Another five minutes went by before the dwarf finally found the big shot at the bar downing an entire bottle of rum. "Barkeep! Another round for my friends!" He announced at the top of his lungs which was met with a roar of approval. After a second bottle was set in front of him, Gaston threw the first over his shoulder completely shattering it on the wood floor behind him.

The glass bottle almost hit Lefou on the head before he managed to duck out of the trajectory and run forward. "Gaston! Hey Gaston!"

The big shot hunter heard his faithful sidekick coming and greeted him, "Ah if it isn't my little buddy!" He looked over to the barstool next to him to find a drunk grinning from ear to ear and a few teeth missing. Using his right arm Gaston swiped the man off of the stool and patted it saying, "Have a seat!"

The short man complied and hopped on becoming eye level with the bar in front of him. Awkwardly reaching up and over, Lefou grabbed a beer and chugged it down. Gaston patiently waited for his pint sized minion to finish the drink and begin his debriefing. Once Lefou put the empty glass down he said, "Gaston… you're not going to believe this.."

The big shot looked expectantly waiting for him to spill the beans.

"I was spying on Belle like you told me to when I saw something incredible…"

The next few minutes seemed to zoom by as Gaston listened in stunned silence to Lefou's story. The longer it went on the more agitated he became… but the worst part was coming up-

"And then he smacked the wagon with the back of his hand like this-" Lefou used an exaggerated motion with his arm- "and sent it crashing off the road turning it completely upside down!"

It was bad enough that this man, this Broly, was staying in the same house as Belle but now he saves her life?! Who does he think he is!

"I'm telling you, Gaston, it was incredible! He's the strongest person I've ever seen…. probably stronger than you!" Lefou's eyes widened once his words caught up to him and he realized exactly what he had just said. "Oh boy…."

It was too late; reaching over and picking him up by his shirt Gaston hissed through gritted teeth, "Stronger than me eh? Well we'll see about that then won't we?!" He then slammed the dwarf down before walking off with clenched fists. Shaking his daze off the loyal sidekick shrugged, "Talk about sensitive!"

 _Belle's home….._

It didn't take long for Belle to find Broly. In fact he had returned to the front porch zoned out as if he had never left. Shaking her head the maiden couldn't help but wonder how he could be so calm after everything that's happened. Although she was eternally grateful toward Broly a part of her couldn't help but be afraid of his awesome power. If he could effortlessly slap away a full sized wagon like an annoying fly, then what could he do to her?

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and reasoned, "It's okay, Belle, it's okay…. if he wanted to hurt you than he would have already done it!"

She cautiously approached the giant careful not to provoke him, "Broly… we need to talk- if that's okay with you I mean."

Much to her disappointment Broly didn't seem interested in speaking, as usual, yet she wasn't giving up. "Broly please."

It seemed her plea did the trick for what happened next made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Those large dark eyes slowly shifted and made the young maiden feel as if they were staring into her soul again. Despite the fact she'd seen Broly's dark side, as far as she knew, he didn't seem threatening toward her; if anything it was quite the opposite. Almost like he wanted her to stay.

"Do you normally stand in front of runaway wagons?"

Hearing him speak made her stumble back and say, "You- you're actually talking to me?!" Broly nodded with a smile and said, "Yes." Shaking her head the maiden replied, "Well, you're a man of few words aren't you?"

Deciding to keep things going she inquired, "I knew you were powerful but I had no idea you were that strong. Why didn't you say anything?" Looking at her with another smirk he plainly answered, "You never asked."

Belle couldn't help but giggle, "Fair enough I guess." She didn't want Broly to go silent again and quickly asked, "Are you hungry?" Her question did the trick for the Saiyan's eyes eyes lit up, "I thought you'd never ask." He slowly stood up and proceeded to follow her inside until his senses alerted him of something. He sniffed the air like a predator and looked out into the distance with a scowl. Belle looked in the same general direction he was glaring and saw the last thing she expected, or wanted to- Gaston.

The arrogant man was an intimidating specimen. His arms were swelled with pure muscle and had massive hands that were covered by large yellow gloves. He was armed to the teeth with a quiver of arrows on his back, a dagger on his belt, and a sword hanging at his side. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail which slung carelessly as he walked up to the cottage with Lefou in tow. He called up to the house with a haughty tone saying, "I'm here to meet this hero everyone's been telling me about!"

Broly knew right from the start this guy was bad news. Whoever he was, he had no right to be here judging by the look on Belle's face. The woman was obviously troubled by him and so was Maurice who was peered through the window before emerging through the front door. "Gaston, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Shaking his head the red shirted hunter sneered, "I thought I made that clear old man! Where's this shirtless wonder hiding?"

The sound of heavy boots thudding off the porch caught his attention as a threatening voice replied, "No one is hiding." Gaston seemed taken aback by the heap of muscle that stood before him. He had the eyes of a beast and the tenacity that only a true warrior possessed; and it was that same tenacity that drove him to approach the menacing Gaston. Belle was terrified for Broly, nobody stood up to Gaston, nobody. Yet the brave man continued to approach the hunter and his short minion with heavy footsteps. They met halfway and each party stopped mere feet away from one another. Although Gaston was truly a giant of a man, Broly was still a mountain.

The 'shirtless wonder' stood a little over seven foot tall while Gaston was only at six foot four inches. Although the hunter had his fair share of muscle Broly still had more which covered his massive frame. Although it wasn't noticeable to the naked eye, a mysterious scar sat in the center of his chest. Belle was curious about it but she never worked up the courage to ask him about it yet.

Even Gaston seemed stunned by the man as he continued to stare for another few seconds before collecting himself. "You're the talk of the town my boy! Everyone has been going on about how you saved _Belle's_ life… very admirable." His fake friendly smile shifted back into an arrogant smirk as he continued, "All except for one tiny detail…. You see, a lot of the people claim that you struck the wagon with your hand sending it crashing off the road; that's where the story loses me-"

He paused for a moment trying to find the right words and paced back and forth…. "In order for one to do that, they must possess quite a bit of strength; similar to a bear. If I've been informed correctly your name is Broly is that correct?"

Since the Saiyan never denied his claim Gaston took that as a yes and continued his analyzes, "Have you ever killed a bear before, do you do any kind of hunting?" Broly nodded with his glare never ceasing, "I've never killed a bear to my knowledge but I do hunt other things." Little did Gaston know Broly wasn't talking about animals; he meant people. For years the powerful being scoured the galaxy laying waste to everything in his path. Entire civilizations would burn with billions lying dead at his feet, sometimes armies full of fearful soldiers would foolishly challenge him, and they too met grisly ends.

Unfortunately Gaston and Lefou were that foolish.

"Well I'm an avid hunter all around but bear is my favorite prey. It seems there are an increasing number of people out there who believe bear hunting is detrimental and over hunting would kill them off completely. What they fail to realize is the fact that we don't hunt bears to wipe them out, no; we do it to keep the delicate balance of nature intact." The hunter took a step closer to the Saiyan and kept talking, "If we were to stop hunting them nature would certainly be knocked off balance... in fact with no one keeping their numbers under control they'd overrun the woods and before you know it they'll start sniffing around town. The last thing people need is a giant grizzly prowling their streets where it doesn't belong." Gaston took another step closer, "That's what you are, Broly, a bear." Putting his hand over the hilt of his sword Gaston drove his point home,

"-And I'm the hunter."

A surge of pure rage took Broly causing him to ball his fists and tense up. His eyes burned with hatred and his Ki subtly rose. If the Saiyan wanted to he could crush his skull with just one hand and it was very tempting at the moment.

-No that's too good for him; his death needs to be slow and painful, Broly wanted him to live long enough to regret his stupidity. Perhaps he could break his arms and legs and watch him writhe on the ground like a pathetic maggot before crushing his spinal cord with his boot. No. That's still too good for him. The Saiyan couldn't explain it but he truly hated this man, almost as much as he hated Kakarot. He had no right to show up and start making threats like that. No one spoke to Broly that way, no one.

Broly took a step forward closing the distance between him and Gaston to less than a foot. Unfortunately the hunter had no intention of backing down and only stood in place with that conceded grin still on his face. "You want to hit me, don't you?" He took another step forward completely closing the gap and turned his chin, "Go on… gimme your best shot- I dare you!"

Broly could not believe this jerk off, what was his problem?! At this point the beast inside raged and struggled to break free. If Gaston was that desperate to meet the animal which so many feared, then Broly was all too happy to oblige him. He was so angry that his body began to quiver and tense up. The instant this fool made a move Broly would tear his jugular out and force feed it to that short freak behind him. Gaston seemed to feed off of Broly's anger and continued to provoke him, "C'mon do it. Be a man!"

Just when the beast was about to break his chains and unleash his Super Saiyan wrath Belle appeared and watched him with those large brown eyes. The young woman couldn't explain it but she knew Broly was about to snap. Despite everything she'd seen Belle knew that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. Something about those eyes seemed to reach the man she had come to know and relax him. Eventually the Saiyan calmed down and let his anger subside going back to his normal state. Sadly Gaston took this as a sign of weakness and said triumphantly, "Thought so." and patted his forehead, "Good boy."

He then proceeded to leave with Lefou in tow, "I'll see you around, Belle." After he disappeared into the distance Broly's temper returned as the Beast attempted to surface. Walking to a nearby boulder he punched it obliterating the rock upon impact, "I HATE HIM!"

Small rocks showered the ground around Belle causing her to shield her head. The young lady felt so bad for him and could only imagine how much restraint that took. Despite all of his power and terrifying strength, that had to be the strongest thing he ever had to do. She slowly walked over to him and put her soft hand on his shoulder. Broly couldn't explain it but her touch soothed his nerves. Looking back to her he said, "I think I'll take that lunch now…"

 **Hello hello People I'm baaack! Sorry it took so long but life got crazy haha. Anyway I sure hoped that you enjoyed this latest chapter and I assure you there's more to come… : )**

 **I would like to take this opportunity to say no matter how crazy things get I promise to never leave this story dead in the water. I can name so many amazing Fanfic authors on this sight who write all of these awesome stories and never complete them leaving the rest of us hanging. That's not me. You people deserve better than that and I will finish this story sooner or later.**

 **Broly seems to have his work cut out for him trying to control that temper, especially with that idiot Gaston. The guy has no idea who he's dealing with haha. Meanwhile Belle appears to have this profound effect on our Saiyan, what is this bond they seem to share? Will it grow into something amazing- perhaps beautiful? Can she tame the Beast that is Broly or will Gaston push him too far and unleash death itself? All of these answers and more will be answered soon enough…..**

 **Now then let's have a little fun. I've had some interesting reviews and I think it's time we address them. It's time for… SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This first one comes from our good friend Codecrash. He said,**

 **"** **Oooooh interesting... something tells me life is going to get a lot more complicated for poor Belle once Gaston gets word about the wagon incident from LeFou. Not to mention the small town rumor mill will probably be sent into full swing once people realize that Broly is living with Belle under the same roof. A single unwed young lady apparently living in sin with a mysterious man of mystery? For shame Belle. SHAME I SAY! Can't wait to see how they cover that up. My money's on Belle telling everyone that he's her fiance by an arranged marriage who she and Maurice had thought was lost at sea several years ago. Which actually is a pretty plausible backstory since it was established in the 'little town' song Belle and her father moved to the town from parts and reasons unknown, it sounds fanciful enough to come straight out of one of Belle's romance books and thus her, and is a good enough cover story to get Gaston and the nosey town's folk off her back. Plus arranged marriages were still in practice back in the 1700s so it actually sounds pretty reasonable from the perspective of the town's people, I mean if her fiance was thought dead then it could explain her 'odd' distant behavior and disinterest in Gaston as mourning that naturally comes from losing her fiance, and no one would question why neither of them ever mentioned him before because from their point of view it would obviously be too painful a memory to bring up. Plus it sets up the story for a lot of couples type scenarios, dating, picnics, carriage rides, basically whatever people did for courting back in the 1700s, not to mention the innevitable wedding between the two and obvious jealousy from the bimbettes. I'm laughing just thinking about it.  
Can't wait for more.  
Codecrash out.  
Love, peace and chicken grease."**

 **My answer, I've actually thought about the fake fiancé cover story earlier in the story as well. You've raised some very good points and it certainly would make sense for them go that route; we'll see how it plays out though. No doubt the rumor mill (awesome word for it) will be going crazy with theories from the local villagers. Sometime in the next chapter or so I'm going to introduce Broly to the townspeople and I'm super excited to see how it plays out haha. I've actually thought about using the Bimbette idea with Broly if that's cool with you- it's brilliant and no doubt will make for some interesting dialog. Although he'll probably be oblivious to their feminine lusts lol. I sure hope that you like what the future holds in this story : )**

 **Now to my next reviewer Quack Attack who wrote,**

" **Cool chapter! But how the h*ll did piccolo sense broly when he's WAY in the past ? That makes no sense. I hope you don't have the z-fighters involved in this. This is suppose to be about only broly and belle and broly moving on with his life. The z-fighters already have a bunch of their own grand adventures and crap in canon. That just came out of nowhere. Its good belle and maurice have a young man around the house because let's face it maurice is weak. He can hardly protect his ownself. Let alone put his foot down with gaston. I'm a little annoyed that you may have the z-fighters get involved though. But anyways keep up the good work."**

 **My answer, Don't worry it's not what you think but thanks for your honesty. I really do appreciate that and it will make sense as the story progresses.**

 **Anyway thanks so much for those reviews and please feel free to shoot me some more! That goes for all of you readers as well give me some compliments, suggestions, and even constructive criticism (Just remember I'm a real person with real feelings so please be gentle haha) I love hearing from all of you so don't be afraid to talk to me on here I WILL respond : )**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to my French readers- our thoughts and prayers are with you in your time of need…**

 **Chapter Six**

There were no words to describe the incredible display that Belle and Maurice witnessed in their kitchen later that day. The father and daughter sat on either side of their dining room table while Broly sat at the end devouring everything in arms reach. He started with the leftovers from breakfast before turning his attention to four loaves of bread, two racks of lamb, and a whole gallon of water. After he finished the Saiyan nodded politely at them saying, "Thank you."

"Do you normally eat this much?" Maurice asked in astonishment.

"Yes. Sometimes more." Broly calmly replied. Hearing that made Belle ask, "How is that even possible?"

"Saiyans have a higher level of metabolism than most other races." Hearing him say that brought a smile to Maurice's face as he inquired, "Saiyan? Is that the name of your people?" The giant man nodded again and answered, "Yes sir." The old inventor's grin widened as he clapped his hands proclaiming; "Now we're getting somewhere!" Both he and Belle had so many questions that they wanted to ask him yet they were too afraid to press their luck. The two of them were making such good headway with Broly and neither one of them wanted to make him feel uncomfortable and blow it. Still there was so much more to him that the young maiden wanted to uncover. Where did he get his power? Did all Saiyans have it, or was he special? Those questions splintered into dozens more which in turned fueled her curiosity and wild imagination. Broly could feel the tension in the room and prepared himself for the bombardment of questions. He didn't like being put on the spot but a part of him felt as if he owed them some answers.

"When I first found you, you were inside a massive crater. It's obvious you're not from Earth so where exactly did you come from?" Maurice wondered trying to find the right words. Broly smirked saying, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The inventor laughed and cheerfully replied, "I think our idea of normal went out the window a long time ago!"

"You got me there I guess." The warrior replied. They could both tell how uncomfortable he was feeling at the moment and it was understandable, Broly was just as strange to them as they were to him.

Still, Belle wanted to know more. There was so much underneath the surface and she knew it. Coming to her senses the young maiden decided to go for broke and reached across to him, ""Please." Broly caved in when he looked into those large brown eyes and sighed, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you…"

He took a moment to collect himself and prepared for the most awkward conversation of his life. "I was born on planet Vegeta years ago and belong to a warrior race known as Saiyans...

For the next few minutes Broly told them everything they wanted to know. He gave them a brief history on the Saiyan race including their time under Frieza's rule and their unfortunate end when the tyrant destroyed planet Vegeta wiping out their race, mostly. Hearing all of this stunned the humans and yet this information left them wanting more. Maurice gripped the table with anticipation and pushed further, "What happened after planet Vegeta's destruction? Were there any other survivors out there or were you and your father the only ones who made it out?"

"There were four others- maybe five; Prince Vegeta, General Nappa, and two low class warriors, Raditz and Kakarot."  
Hearing that name sparked Belle's curiosity even more as the memories of their first night flashed through her mind. The maiden would never forget the violent surge of power Broly created his first night staying with them. She had many more questions but one thing was for sure; whoever this Kakarot was, Broly truly hated him. In time she will want to know more about his feud with the other Saiyan, but they've made enough progress for now. The last thing Belle and Maurice wanted to do was push their luck. The inventor rose from his seat and took the giant's plate as he chuckled, "I think you've eaten us out of house and home today my boy! To be honest I'm scared to stick any of my limbs too close to your mouth." Hearing the man's joke brought a smile to Broly's face catching them by surprise.

Seeing him smile warmed Belle's heart for she knew the Saiyan was starting to trust them. He unexpectedly stood and began to gather the other empty plates before following Maurice into the kitchen. The old man nodded gratefully and said, "Oh thank you, Broly." As he took the dishes from his hands Broly couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for eating all of their food. "I'm sorry for eating everything..." He said shamefully.

Walking up beside him Belle reassured Broly with her warm smile, "There's no need to apologize. To be honest you've did me a favor, I was supposed to go do some shopping in town and this gives me an excuse to go."

The Saiyan nodded gratefully at her and replied, "For what it's worth thank you both for lunch." Maurice looked back and answered, "No need to thank us dear boy- it was our pleasure!" After the old man had finished speaking Broly went to his cot and lied down with his hands behind his head. Ten minutes later the Saiyan awoke to the sight of Belle standing over him,

"Hey…" he said groggily.

"Hi." She said awkwardly, "I didn't mean to wake you but I was going into town and I was just wondering, um… would you like to come?"

Slowly sitting up Broly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and asked, "Are you sure that you want me to go?" Belle giggled and replied, "Why of course I do! Why else would I have asked?" Broly felt a little dumb when he realized how redundant his question was and rolled his eyes in disgust, "I guess I walked into that one." Slowly stretching he stood up onto his feet and walked past the maiden. Hearing her gasp made him turn around and look at her quizzically, "What?"

"Broly, y-you have a tail!"

The massive Saiyan never ceased to amaze her. Not only did his body possess enormous muscle and scars from past battles but he apparently owned a tail too. No one had noticed at first for it had been wrapped around his waist and out of sight but now it was unraveled for the world to see, "Is that normal- for Saiyans I mean?"

Broly nodded answering, "Yes. Is it a problem?"

Belle couldn't stop staring at it. The long tail was covered in black hair that matched the long mane on Broly's head. What was truly amazing was the fact that he could move it with great ease like he would his arms or legs. The tall man's question didn't register at first for the maiden was too busy studying it. Shaking herself back to reality she quickly answered, "Oh no; not at all, at least not for me... Still I'd hide it when we go out though. Many of the people around here wouldn't take too kindly to something like that." As if on cue the Saiyan's tail went back under his draped clothes wrapping around his waist again. "I suppose you're right." Broly said while he walked over to join Belle. "Judging by the actions of that moron from earlier it's safe to say these people aren't ready to meet intelligent life."

The young maiden cringed at the thought of Gaston. That jerk had no right to treat Broly the way he had done this morning. "I'm sorry about earlier, with Gaston and all I mean." The duo walked over to the door as Broly opened it for her and replied, "So that's his name, huh?"

Belle nodded her thanks to him and slowly walked outside with her new friend in tow. "Yeah, he's kind of a big deal around here- we've always called him the town big shot."

"Interesting."

Belle couldn't help but look back and ask, "How so?" The giant Saiyan returned her gaze with a sly smile and said, "My first guess was the village idiot."

Broly's comment made her giggle; no one insulted Gaston like that, not even behind his back- and yet he boldly joked about him as if he were an annoying fruit fly.

A few minutes later the two of them arrived into town and began their shopping excursion. Belle started off at the local fruit stand and was happily greeted by an old man in overalls. "Ah! It's good to see you again my dear. What can I do for you on this fine day?"

"Hello Jacques, it's great to see you too!" Belle said while she pointed at a few bags, "Could I get two of those and three of those please?" The old man nodded with a smile answering, "Why of course you may!" Grabbing the desired items he graciously handed them over to her while Belle gave him a few coins, "There you go my dear!"

"Thank you, Jacques!" She waved goodbye to the kind old man and floated across the street. This whole experience was strange to Broly who struggled to keep up with the lively young woman. Had it been anyone else he probably would have lost patience and destroyed the entire village with everyone in it. But this woman was something else all together; after he saw her zip into a nearby shop Broly couldn't help but smirk. In a way he envied her; head in the clouds but feet on the ground. It was amazing how someone like her could have so little and yet be so happy with their life. This woman was certainly special indeed….

Opening the front door Broly entered to the sight of Belle climbing an enormous bookshelf while an old librarian stood below her and held the ladder. "It took me a while to get my hands on this one but I'm all too confident that you'll love this particular book!"

"I'm sure I will, Louie, you've never steered me wrong before." Belle said with her heartwarming smile. Pulling out an old green book the maiden examined the title and read it aloud, "The princess and the Dragon…" She attempted to open the book and skim the inside of the jacket when a small flurry of dust kicked up and flew at her. "Whoa!"

Much to everyone's horror- especially Broly's, Belle fell off of the ladder and tumbled toward the ground. Just when the young woman braced for impact she felt something grab hold and grip her tightly. Slowly opening her eyes she saw that she was in the iron grasp of Broly. Right after she slipped off the ladder he bolted forward with lightning speed and thrust his arms out catching her instantly. It was in that moment their eyes met once more as Broly looked at her with his deep gaze. Time seemed to slow down significantly as the two young people continued to look at one another. For some reason Belle felt as if she had butterflies in her stomach and blushed. It was on that note things began to speed up to their normal pace causing Broly to snap out of his daze and gently lower her. "Sorry."

"Don't be." She said with a reassuring smile.

The young maiden went back to her exchange with the librarian but the smile never left her face. Meanwhile Broly found place to lean against on the wall with his arms crossed and watched Belle. When he was sure that no one was watching a small smile formed on his face. _She really is a special one…_

 **Hello Hello my friends I sure hoped that you enjoyed this latest chapter. It took me a while but here we are with another edition to this tale. Here's a fun fact about this latest update. This chapter is part one of a two part scene which will be coming up shortly. Basically it'll dive deeper into Broly and Belle's trip into town and all that good stuff. I was going to put it all in the same chapter but then I realized how long that would take. I don't know about you but I feel like you've waited long enough for an update : )**

 **Now let's have a little much needed fun….. SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This first one comes from my good friend, Codecrash who said,**

" **Yes! Another update! And featuring Gaston no less (boy what a moron). I'll be honest though I'm kind of surprised Broly got so ticked by Gaston, in terms of power it's kind of like a fruit fly talking smack at Godzilla, I half expected him to just laugh right in Gaston's stupid face.  
Glad you like the Bimbette idea by the way, and I can totally see Broly being either oblivious or just not caring about their less than subtle advances. Saiyans by nature seem to care more about strength and combat than anything, so romantic subtlety probably doesn't even exist in their culture. My money says that if a Saiyan woman wants to get with a guy she takes the direct in your face approach. Come to think about it if Chi-Chi, Bulma or Videl are any example this all but confirms it. I got to say though I kind of feel bad for poor Maurice and Belle seeing as they'll probably be in the poorhouse after Broly's 'lunch', if there's one thing Saiyan's do besides fight it's eat... and eat... and eat... and eat... and eat... and eat... and eat... and -well, you get the idea. Something tells me Broly's probably going to be doing some major hunting if he plans on maintaining his usual eating habits, not mention get real popular with the local furriers and tanners in the process. At least he'll have some kind of income which is always good, and another reason Gaston will hate his guts and the Bimbettes to swoon over him to boot. Which is always all kinds of fun.  
Can't wait for more.  
Codecrash out.  
Love, peace and chicken grease."**

 **My answer, I'm glad you enjoyed it and you can rest assured there's more to come. You've definitely made some good points about the Gaston thing. Truth be told I thought about going with the Broly "laughs at his stupid face approach" in the story but hopefully as time goes on you'll see and understand why I went with the other approach. I won't ruin it with spoilers but let me put it to you this way; Gaston's an idiot and doesn't know what he's screwing with. Lol. And I like the observation you made with Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan because it's true- Saiyans like their women feisty lol : ) I've been thinking a lot about that and it makes so much sense!**

 **Now to my next reviewer Quack attack who said,**

" **Great chapter! Gaston has no idea who he's dealing with. Belle saved his $$. LOL Beauty and the Beast indeed. And no problem. I like to say what's on my mind when something bugs me. Will you have your own made villains from space for broly to fight ? I mean he's in a different time period so who knows what type of powerful alien beings existed during this time in the universe. You have some good creative opportunities with that thought in mind. It would certainly be ironic him becoming the saiyan protector of earth. And it would be amusing seeing him and belle have a little family down the line if you know what I mean. LOL A couple of little saiyan hybrids flying around getting into mischief. Anyways keep up the good work!"**

 **My answer, Yeah Gaston's an absolute fool and I can guarantee one thing; if the crap hits the fan he's going to feel really stupid for screwing with Broly. And I've got some big plans for this story in the way of action but I'm not giving away any spoilers lol.**

 **Alright thanks so much for those reviews and please keep them coming. That goes for all of my readers : ) I love hearing from you and please don't be afraid to offer me a review. Tell me what you think so far, compliments, constructive criticisms (But please be gentle I'm a real person who puts a lot of time and hardwork into my stories haha) I can't wait to hear what you've got and look forward to hearing from all of you.**

 **Until next time my friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After a successful trip to the library in which Belle had found three books, she and Broly found their way to the town butcher. An invisible bell rang the moment the shop's door opened catching the attention of a large man sitting at the counter. He wore a stained white shirt with a tan apron and possessed a thick red beard and green eyes that looked toward her. "Ahh- Bonjour my dear!"

"Bonjour Gustave!" Belle replied.

"And what can I do for you on this fine day-" Gustave started to say before he trailed off at the sight of a massive giant who followed Belle inside. Looking back to Broly she said with a smile, "Oh don't worry he's with me." Gustave continued to eye the monster of a man unnerved as he stammered, "Ah. I see…." Broly shifted uncomfortably while the nosy man eyeballed him watching his every move. No one could explain it but Gustave could feel something was off about this stranger, something inhuman. "So you two are together eh?" The butcher jested trying to shake the tension.

Broly raised an eyebrow not sure what he was talking about- but then it hit him.

"Oh- I… I uh…. Well you see…." Thankfully Belle interrupted him and said, "Oh Papa and I found him a few nights ago."

"Found him?" Gustave asked quizzically causing Belle to elaborate,

"Ummm…. He was attacked by bandits. Yeah! They roughed him up pretty bad and we found him lying by the side of the road bleeding to death, so we took him home and patched him back up!" Broly rolled his eyes at Belle's wild story but decided to go with it, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. "Yeah. They were pretty tough…"

Gustave scoffed at the story but thankfully he had bought it. "Wow I'd sure hate to tangle with those guys if they could rough this fellow up!" Belle could tell how uncomfortable Broly was feeling and decided to change the subject, "Anyway, could I have the usual, Monsieur Gustave?" Getting down to business the butcher nodded with a polite smile, "Ah but of course, mademoiselle… " Gustave turned and yelled through the door behind him, "ANTOINE- TWO RACKS OF LAMB!"

"SURE THING!" Another voice called back moments later.

Turning back to face his customers Gustave stated, "Two racks of lamb... that'll be twenty five please." Belle reached into her apron pocket feeling around for the few coins that her father leant her until the smile on her face dropped. "Is something wrong dear?" Gustave asked as the maiden frantically searched her other pockets in hopes of finding Maurice's money. "It was here-I could have sworn I had it!" She reached into her apron one more time until she realized her mistake.

"What's wrong?" Broly asked feeling concerned for the woman. He couldn't explain it but seeing her distressed bothered him greatly. Belle pulled her hands out from the white apron and shook her head, "I lost the money Papa gave me, we're not going to have food and it's all my fault…" She started to get teary eyed breaking Gustave's heart who stammered, "I'm sorry mademoiselle; if there was any way that I could help then I would, but I have kids to feed and bills to pay." The butcher's assistant emerged from the back with Belle's order but had caught the tail end of their conversation and proceeded to return the food.

Broly couldn't stand to see her this way and for the first time in his entire life the Saiyan felt sympathy. "What about a trade?" Everyone looked to him in disbelief including Belle who wiped away a tear and muttered, "Broly…" He held his hand up reassuring her and continued to negotiate with Gustave, "What can you give me for this?"

Reaching up he took off the gold medallion around his neck and tossed it over to Gustave who inspected it alongside his assistant. "Hmmm let's see; twenty-four karat gold which means no cheap alloy deluding it, and this jewel, it's extremely unusual. I've never seen anything like it before, in fact no one around here has, but it's real none the less." Gustave handed the amulet to Antoine while he prepared his offer, "I'll tell ya what; one of my clients who's a very wealthy duke had a large order which was supposed to be picked up tomorrow but unfortunately he canceled on me. So now I'm stuck with thirty boxes of lamb, pork, and beef with no potential buyers, thus here's my offer. I'll give you ten of those boxes for this here necklace."

Belle looked over to Broly who had a confident grin plastered on his face as he replied, "Make it twenty and I'll throw in these babies…" He reached up and pulled off the gold bands around his massive biceps along with the hetero earrings that he possessed and showed them to the butcher. Gustave mulled it over before shaking his hand, "Done!"

It was then Broly looked back to Belle who was still taken aback by his kind gesture and said, "Go get your father and tell him to bring that wagon of his." Running up she wrapped her arms around his gigantic frame as the water works started back up again but this time it was tears of joy, "Thank you so much!" At first the hug was very awkward for Broly for he was not used to being shown this much affection, or any for that matter. Yet something inside his heart compelled him to let down the barriers which he had carefully set up at an early age and give into the warm feeling growing inside of him. Much to Belle's amazement she felt a large hand gently land on the back of her shoulder comforting her. "You're welcome."

Belle was feeling a very similar feeling inside her as well. There was something different about Broly that she had never really seen or felt in anyone before; and she liked it. Softly resting her head against his chest she could hear his heart beating unusually fast. The hug may have lasted longer than what most would consider appropriate but for them time seemed to slow down significantly. They eventually broke apart and tended to their tasks; Broly proceeded to deal with the butcher while Belle merrily ran home.

 _Elsewhere in the village…_

"I'm telling you, Gaston, the entire canyon was gone overnight!"

"As intriguing as this story is, natural land formations don't simply disappear or get destroyed within a matter of hours like that. If it were an earthquake or something natural then maybe; but not by a mere man!" The town big shot plainly said to his frantic sidekick as he calmly read the local newspaper. "-And besides, Broly isn't a concern to us anymore, I think we've done a fine enough job scaring him off." He balled the paper up and carelessly tossed it aside as he added, "So needless to say we won't be seeing that bum anymore!"

"I suppose you're right after all you seemed to…." Unfortunately Lefou's statement was cut short by the sight of a dozen townspeople running down the street past them. Not sure what to think the two fiends looked to one another before deciding to investigate the disturbance for themselves. They followed a few more rubberneckers to the source of the commotion and found a whole congregation of nosy and murmuring townspeople. Gaston grabbed the person nearest to him by the shoulder spinning him around and asked, "Just what is going on here?!"

Shrugging nervously the man answered back, "I- I don't know, sir. Belle supposedly has a new suitor or something… He's really strong too!"

Pushing the man aside Gaston stormed through the crowd with Lefou running after him, "It can't be! I refuse to believe it!" After blowing through the seemingly endless crowd Gaston's worst fears were confirmed, Broly was back.

The Saiyan could feel the eyes upon him as he effortlessly lifted crate after crate of weighed down food loading them onto the wagon by hand. Each crate weighed several hundred pounds and should have taken a team of men to load yet Broly made it all look like light work. Belle and Maurice were inside talking to the butcher and did not count on anyone loading the wagon just yet, they were wrong. Walking outside the two of them fell into a state of shock as Broly had finally loaded the last crate aboard and turned around to see them. He walked over to join them causing Belle to look over his shoulder and see the town Bimbettes drooling over him. Although she couldn't understand what was causing her to feel the way that she did, a part of her felt jealous and disgusted by them. Thankfully Broly seemed oblivious to their wooing and scandalous behavior as they flirtatiously waved to him and fanned themselves off. It's not that he didn't notice he just didn't care.

One of the only positive things his father, Paragus had taught him was decent manners. Broly may have been a killer but he was still raised to be a gentleman when dealing with the opposite sex in public. Belle gave the Bimbettes a dirty look before rolling her eyes, "I see you've made some friends." She jested to him.

"They're not really my type." The Saiyan joked as he walked up besides her crossing his massive arms. The maiden couldn't help but smile and say, "What exactly is your type anyway?"

He considered the question before producing a shrug answering, "I don't really know to be honest." Belle was about to fire another witty comeback when Gustave cut in, "Broly I am usually not one to pry but I must ask; If you were attacked by bandits then why didn't they steal your valuable jewelry?"

"They didn't want it." He lied.

"Well… fair enough I suppose. Doesn't make much sense but then again those bandits on the Western Ridge are very particular about what they steal."

"Western Ridge?" Broly asked with peaked interest.

"Unfortunately a fairly large gang of bandits have set up shop along the mountain range to the west of our town. They normally don't like to go this far from their turf but it still stands to reason your attackers may be tied in with their bunch."

Moments later Gustave and Antoine bid the trio good day before returning to their shop. Maurice climbed onto the driver's seat of the wagon while Broly assisted Belle aboard. "Thank you, Broly." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome." He politely nodded.

Broly climbed up himself and proceeded to sit down until something caught his attention. Belle knew what was wrong the moment his friendly expression faded and replaced by the look of a predator once again; Gaston. She turned to look in the direction he was glaring to find the arrogant hunter peering through the crowd watching Broly.

"Broly…"

His massive fists slowly balled up as the ground around the wagon began to quake. None of the other townspeople noticed the tremors but Belle and Maurice did and could feel a strange sensation in the air which felt a lot like dread. The fires of rage burned even hotter in the Saiyan's eyes as Gaston subtly produced a small dagger and traced it along his throat at Broly.

Thankfully Maurice wagered the horse forward and began to depart from town but Belle could still feel the uneasy vibes hanging heavily in the air. Belle didn't know what to say or if she should say anything at all but seeing Broly in the shape he was in truly sank her heart. Just when the words began to form in her head something unexpected happened-

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

The two of them looked back to where Broly was sitting only to find that he was gone.

"KAKAROOOOOT!"

They frantically looked up to the source of the voice to find a massive figure flying through the air and toward their cottage outside of town. He quickly landed and disappeared over the horizon causing Belle to shriek, "Papa, we have to get to him now!" As if on cue, Maurice drove the horse to pick up speed and cleared the outskirts of town making it home in record time.

The two of them rounded a final corner pulling the wagon to a stop as Belle hastily jumped and ran toward a sinister green light shining behind their house. "Wait it could be dangerous!" Maurice cried but to no avail. Shaking his head at the free spirited girl he took off running behind her. Moments later he caught up to his daughter and saw a most disturbing sight…

 **Story soundtrack- I.O.N- Why**

Broly was consumed by green Ki energy which grew brighter the more his power grew. His fists were clenched even tighter than what they were in town as the sinister light overtook him completely blinding Belle and Maurice who had to cover their eyes. Their vision eventually returned as the strange energy died down revealing Broly who was still in the process of powering up. The father and daughter cowered at the sight of their once soft spoken guest who now looked drastically different than before. He seemed even taller than usual and his normally jet black hair was radiating a golden color which almost made him look angelic- at least to Belle. His eyes which were usually dark hazel were now bright turquoise and looked full of raw emotion. Belle shook her head at the incredible sight in disbelief and attempted to walk forward. "Broly?"

Suddenly those intense eyes looked toward her causing Belle to jump back out of instinct. She and Maurice were both afraid of this new look but at the same time they were awestruck, especially her.

"Kakarot….KAKAROT- KAAAAAKAAAAROOOOOOOOT!" Broly screamed in primal fury shaking Belle to the core. How could this man who generously gave up his only possessions just to make sure she and her father could eat be this terrifying being from the stars above? Despite everything she was seeing the young woman still could not help but feel amazed by what her eyes were witnessing, "Broly…."

"AAAAARRRRGHHHHHHHH!"

Being totally controlled by the beast he ascended into the air and once again vanished over the horizon far away from the small farmhouse. As the two of them continued watching the sky they both heard the loud angry voice shout again, "KAAAAAKAROOOOOOT!"

 **Hello there my friends it's great to see all of you again and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Yes sir it's that time of year again; the air is cold, the beverages being drank are hot, beautiful lights are up illuminating heavily decorated yards and the malls are full of eager procrastinators getting their last minute Christmas shopping done (Like me hahahaha) Yep that special feeling is in the air and in this season of giving I'm grateful to have awesome readers like you enjoying the stories that I write on here! : )**

 **So a lot has happened in this amazingly emotional chapter. Belle and Broly's bond is growing and after selflessly giving up his ceremonial jewelry just so Belle and Maurice can eat, things are at work in their fledgling relationship. Everything was going great until Gaston showed up provoking the beast inside the Saiyan's heart. So now the Legendary Super Saiyan has broken free from his mental and spiritual chains putting lives in danger. Will Broly regain control of himself by some miracle before the blood of countless victims flow or will all of Belle's worst fears come to life?**

 **Time will reveal the answers to all of these questions and hopefully things will work out for the best.**

 **Now let's have some fun… SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This first one comes from our friend Codecrash, who wrote,**

" **You gotta love these fairytale fics. A guy and a girl make eye contact and boom! It's like two halves making a whole. The very concept of soul mates made real before our eyes. Why can't real life be more like that? WHY!? But I digress... I am seriously loving the Brolly/Belle-ness in this chapter and can't wait to see what comes next. Will Brolly run into Gaston again? Will Brolly get closer to Belle? Will the townsfolk break out into a song about Brolly like they did for Belle? Will North Dakota and South Dakota ever just give it up and become just Dakota already? Beats me. You're the one writing this fic.  
Codecrash out.  
Love, peace and chicken grease"**

 **My answer, I don't know about North Dakota and South Dakota but I will say this- the best has yet to come! I definitely won't disappoint : )**

 **Now to my next reviewer, Dan.**

 **"Awesome chapter man I can't wait to see how the relationship between Belle and Broly develops, plus Broly showing off more of his strength was a nice touch"**

 **My answer, Why thank you for the compliment and I've got some more awesome ideas in store to show off Broly's amazing strength. One thing's for sure the two of them definitely have chemistry and hopefully that'll grow as the story continues. We'll just have to see : )**

 **My third reviewer, Quack Attack said,**

 **"Awesome chapter! Loved the broly and belle moment in the library. Though I'm wondering if broly will train. I mean he has nothing much to do so I could see him training when not helping belle. And this leads to the question if he will ascend to new levels ? Keep up the good work."**

 **My answer, Good question. I won't ruin the story for you but I will say this; Broly has some amazing things in store in the way of power and when the time comes hopefully you all will be amazed!**

 **Here's a funny story, as I was writing my post chapter segment another review rolled in from Dan who said,**

" **Update soon please."**

 **My answer, How's this for soon? : )**

 **Anyway that's about all the reviews I have for this go around. There are strange forces at work between Broly and Belle and as time progresses the answers to our many questions will be brought to light. Some good some bad, some amazing some dark. Either way their destinies are intertwined together.**

 **Until next time my friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The morning mist which normally covered the vast mountain range to the west had long since burnt up in the late afternoon revealing the breathtaking scenery that stretched without end. Despite the natural beauty of God's creation that most would stop and appreciate, it was just another day for the bandit, Petit.

Walking along the hidden path that he had used a hundred times before, Petit began the tiresome journey back to camp. As he made his way through the thick mountain foliage Petite became lost in thought; where did he go wrong? How did his life end up this way?

It seemed only yesterday that he left his hometown filled with country bumpkins to join the Western Ridge Gang. Petite smiled as he reminisced about his short yet happy childhood as he rounded a fat oak tree. Even when he was going to school, Petit was just going through the motions until he was old enough to drop out. After that the rest was ancient history for the bandit who had been working the Western Ridge ever since.

The local outfit was indeed a respectable one; over one hundred and fifty men strong and still growing. It seemed the gang was being sought out by every young punk or wannabe tough guy who thought they could sling a sword every other week. Although their reasons for joining the gang were different the dreams were all the same. Petit knew this for a fact for he'd been in their shoes whenever he first joined up. These kids believed that just because they were becoming renegades it was all going to be a life of adventure and leisure, they were wrong.

Petit rolled his eyes at all of the days he'd spent patrolling the mountains and not seeing a single soul. Even when he did see someone it was only because he got stuck doing toll duty. In fact most of the gang's income came from travelers and unsuspecting merchants who didn't know the area all that well. It was simple. They paid the toll and then they were allowed to go about their business. Petit had seen hundreds of people travel through their mountain range and just about all of them paid without incident; of course there was that occasional hardhead who attempted to resist, it never worked out for them all that well. Even then those were few and far between leaving Petit to suffer one mundane day after another performing toll duty or patrolling.

By this point the bandit was almost to camp. As he made his way onto the main path he began to seriously question his life. He never would have thought that things would turn out this way. True this life had plenty of benefits including the fact that the ladies love a bad boy; even then, Petit didn't want to spend his entire criminal career as a glorified toll boy. Perhaps he could seek employment opportunities elsewhere; maybe trade the bandit life for that of a pirate? They say Nassau was really nice this time of year…

Petit's thoughts were cut short whenever he felt himself bump into something. Shaking his daze off the man looked up to see something truly strange. There towering over him stood a tall shirtless man with white pants. He had long blonde hair and turquoise eyes which held intensity like no other. There was something about this man that disturbed Petit greatly, "Wh- who are you?"

The giant did not say a word but only looked at him with cold and indifferent eyes.

 _Miles away….._

Gaston was more than satisfied that he'd slipped Broly the right hint to stay away from Belle. He did not doubt his immense strength or his ability to hold his own in a fight, yet Gaston didn't see Broly as an all powerful being like his foolish sidekick, Lefou.

Ever since the wagon incident Lefou was like a dog with a bone, he would not drop the wild stories or theories about Belle's 'suitor'. Just hearing other people use that word infuriated Gaston to no end. Broly was many things but he was not super strong, he was not special, and he was certainly not Belle's suitor! The big shot refused to believe that for even a second; not that it made much of a difference anyway. If Broly had any sense at all then he was as good as gone. In fact the hunter felt so good about it at this point that he'd decided to go hunting once again with Lefou in tow. Making their way deep into the woods the two of them found a fairly large game trail and proceeded to follow it. It wasn't long before they found the animal's water source which brought a smile on Gaston's face, "Now we're getting somewhere!"

Making their way to the creek bank he kneeled down and refilled his canteen while Lefou sat down on a broken log. "So do you think Broly will be gone by the time we return tonight?"

The hunter had finished taking a swig of water and closed his canteen as he replied, "If he wasn't scared before he certainly is now. Heck, I can already see him running away from that little farm acting all scared in front of Belle!"

Lefou laughed with a snort exclaiming, "Bye bye, Broly- Hello Gaston!"

The big shot slapped him on the back with a smile, "As I said before, Broly may be all brawn but that's all he is… no brains! I knew we'd have an understanding once I provided the proper motivation for him to leave. It took me a couple of tries but he finally took the hint; I guarantee you that he's as good as gone now!"

 **Ka-Boom!**

The two's conversation was cut short by the sound of a violent explosion which rocked the forest. Turning around they saw a giant fiery ball consuming the foothills in the distance. Lefou cowered behind Gaston's leg who stood entranced by the phenomenon. "What..is that?"

"It's Broly!" The midget answered fearfully. "He's destroying the mountains just like he'd destroyed that valley a few nights ago!"

Gaston rolled his eyes in disgust and slapped Lefou in the back of the head, "Well there's an informed opinion! Look! Those hills over there are the Western Ridge, that place is crawling with bandits- it always has been. I may not know a lot about bandits or how they do things up there; but I can guarantee you whatever's going on, it's not Broly!"

Lefou slowly emerged from behind Gaston's leg and asked, "So what do you think it is then?"

"I don't know. It could be a number of things; a faulty keg of gunpowder, a rival gang trying to rub them out, maybe even the French army finally deciding to do something about it, but there's no way its Broly."

Just when Lefou let down his guard a series of explosions sounded off and shook the world around him.

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"What is that?!" Gaston hissed as he reached down and unsheathed his sword. Then without saying another word he ran toward the mountain range much to Lefou's horror, "GASTON! What're you doing!?"

"I'm getting to the bottom of this- If you're not coming then just head back to town!" Lefou entertained his offer for a few seconds until he chickened out and ran after him, "Wait! Don't leave me alone out here!"

 _Three hours later…_

Night had finally fallen and Belle was beyond worried. Despite the terrifying experience from earlier neither she nor Maurice felt deterred from seeking out Broly. Although the two of them feared for their lives they still felt compelled to find him before someone got hurt, or worse killed. Despite the long hours that passed she could still hear his screams of anger as if they were fresh in her mind. How could someone so timid and reserved like Broly quickly change into a destructive and terrifying force? Whenever she closed her eyes the maiden could still see the quiet soft spoken man with jet black hair and curious eyes. Although Broly's new form was frightening a part of her felt fascinated by it. Was that really him, or was it something he turned into? Either way they needed to find him being before someone else did.

Racing down the road on their wagon, they shot into the forest scanning the sky for Broly. Maurice eventually pulled the wagon to a halt as Belle hopped off and took off running. "Broly! Broly where are you!?"

"Belle, wait!" The old man yelled as he once again took off after her. The maiden eventually stopped running and turned to face him as he caught up to her, "Belle, I'm eager to find him as much as you. But this could be very dangerous… Broly is very unstable right now and all it takes is a little push to bring about the worst. So if we're going to do this then we're going to do it right and smart! For starters, we need to stay together at all times; understand?"

"Yes Papa." Belle said.

"Good. Now let's get started."

 _Meanwhile on the Western Ridge…._

The amount of carnage that was left in Broly's wake was devastating to say the least. The once thriving camp was now just a collection of burning huts, incinerated tents, and mangled bodies that littered the ground everywhere. Some of the remains were completely skeletal while others were charred- the rest looked like they were ripped apart.

For a while the scene of the massacre was completely devoid of life until a stranger arrived at the camp. He wore all black complete with a dark cloak and hood, "What have you done?..."

The stranger continued to stroll through the camp carefully taking it all in; needless to say, he was not pleased with what he saw. What kind of a person would be capable of doing this, and why? He sensed something was wrong a few nights ago and he was right to worry. Over the course of the previous day he had discovered a large canyon that the unknown fiend destroyed and he thought that was bad. But this…. There were no words to describe the sickening scene. Just when he felt as if he'd seen enough a soft moaning caught his attention.

Looking over his shoulder he saw someone who was badly wounded struggle to push off some debris. The cloaked figure gently floated into the air and landed right beside the survivor. The bandit looked rough to say the least; he was covered with dirt and blood alike, some of it was his but the rest belonged to someone else.

Looking up to the hooded stranger he said in between coughs, "I suppose you've come to get what's left?"

The man only shook his head and answered, "No."

The bandit struggled to laugh before coughing up blood, "Well that's disappointing."

"Tell me what happened."

"We got our butts kicked, what else do you need to know?" The wounded man retorted before elaborating, "Some maniac came from the sky and attacked the camp…. He just came out of nowhere and started getting all roudy- we fired everything we had at him but it was no use. He slaughtered us like sheep.. some of us he killed with his bare hands while others…." The bandit shook his head and disbelief as he continued, "The guy shot light and fire from his hands; we were no match for something like that!"

"Where did he go?" The stranger asked.

"I don't know…. But I'd run the other way…if.. I were you-" Unfortunately the bandit's statement was cut short by a violent coughing fit causing the hooded man to hold his hand up. "Say no more, friend."

"You need to warn everyone…. This guy, he's bad…news…" Then he breathed his last breath and slowly passed on. The stranger shook his head and reached down to close the dead man's eyes. "Rest easy; you've been through enough." He slowly stood and added, "I hope that you find peace elsewhere."

He was about to continue his tour until two voices caught his attention. Looking up the hooded figure saw a large man and a dwarf emerge from the forest a few hundred feet away. Right when they entered the camp, the stranger was gone and the duo was none the wiser.

Gaston could not believe what his eyes were showing him. He looked over to his faithful sidekick, Lefou and said, "Okay...I'm a believer."

 _Miles away….._

The night had long since set in covering the wilderness with shadows, Belle was not going to be deterred from finding Broly. Although all was quiet in the forest tonight, the maiden could feel something was terribly wrong.

Miles away a tall figure walked quietly through the night wondering aimlessly. He had gold hair, white pants- and was covered in blood.

The crimson stained him from head to toe covering almost every part of his body including his face. He may have not been at peace but he at least vented his deep seeded rage and hatred. Those pathetic excuses for human beings were weak; they were no challenge to the Saiyan whatsoever and were slaughtered like sheep. Broly still had a slight smile on his face as he fondly remembered the way they ran and screamed. They put up a minute and a half fight before deciding to run away with their tails between their legs. That was their first mistake; it's not over until Broly decides that it's over.

The second mistake was when their so called 'Leader' decided to ignite the camp's gun powder stash in a last ditch attempt to take Broly down, it didn't work. Instead the fool was blown sky when Broly grabbed hold of him and threw him back into the explosion. Last but not least was when they tried to flee.

The demented warrior was shook from his thoughts whenever he heard a familiar voice.

"Broly!"

At first he thought it was Belle and turned around to greet her, "Belle, what are you doing-" His sentence was cut short once he saw the voice's source; it was not the maiden he was used to seeing but rather a strange old woman. The rage in his eyes shown once again as the beast resumed control of him, "Who are you?!"

"I believe the better question to ask is, who are _you_?" Hearing the old woman's statement angered Broly causing him to growl, "Spare me your mind games woman!" and shot forward with terrifying speed to kill her. Just when his fist was about to connect she vanished into thin air. Spinning around he scanned the area but saw nothing, "Show yourself so I can end your misery!"

"Be careful who you judge, Broly. If there's anyone who's in misery, it's you."

The Saiyan continued scanning for the old woman but had no luck. "You don't know anything about me!" As he was speaking she reappeared behind him and replied, "You're wrong. I know everything there is to know about you; down to your deepest darkest secrets, and fears." Knowing that she was behind him Broly spun around to swipe her- he missed again. Although she moved he still saw her float into the air and so he followed her.

He levitated up until he was eye level with her, only mere feet separating them. His Ki rose and the world shook beneath them as his power became more evident. At this point both Broly and the beast inside were one, "Kakarot….." He formed a ball of green energy and angrily glared at his enemy, "KAKAROT!"

The old woman shot back preparing to evade the oncoming attack.

 **WHOOSH!**

Using a great deal of force, Broly threw the energy ball and watched it chase after its target. The attack was mere inches away from the old woman's face when she raised her finger stopping it completely. The Ki just sat still in midair not causing any harm whatsoever. Broly formed more balls and threw them forward expecting them to make impact. Unfortunately the woman stopped them all in their tracks the same way, "I transcend death, I cannot die nor be killed." She then waved them off with her finger sending the attacks into the distance and explode harmlessly.

The force of it all caused the entire wilderness to rumble and quake catching Belle and Maurice's attention. "Did you hear that, Papa?"

Back on the battlefield Broly was overtook with supernatural rage as he said, "None of your precious magic can save you from me!" On that note the two of them floated down to the ground below.

Looking over to the warrior she said, "Time is passing quickly, Broly. Even if you could kill me, it would never break the spell." On that note the old woman reached into her cloak pulling out the enchanted rose she had cursed him with. It glistened and sparkled beautifully in the darkness entrancing the Saiyan until the hatred returned to his eyes. It was time to finish this, the woman had to die.

He walked slowly toward her with his large boots thudding heavily into the dirt. As he approached her, the old beggar raised the rose toward him and remained silent as magical wisps floated off and shot toward Broly. At first the orbs seemed to have no effect but continued to surround him. His footsteps eventually began to slow and his Super Saiyan aurora slowly died down. She kept the rose extended out in front of her and refused to waver even though Broly was getting closer. At this point he was merely four feet away but the danger was quickly fading. Just when he reached his hand out to grab her, a wave of exhaustion fell upon him. Broly's glare never ceased until his heavy eyelids blocked his field of vision. Moments later he collapsed onto the ground backward and resumed his base form. As his golden hair faded to jet black, a torrential downpour came down washing most of the blood away- most of it.

The old woman slowly vanished into thin air and was completely gone by the time Belle and Maurice emerged from the forest. They were about to call it quits and retreat back into the trees for some sort of shelter until she saw something. "Papa!"

Looking over to where Belle pointed the inventor saw a large body soaking in the mud. "Broly!" They ran over to him braving the storm and knelt by him, "He's not dead is he, Papa?"

"No. But if we don't move that can change."

When the two of them attempted to follow through with their plan Belle noticed something horrific. She gasped and instinctively stood up, "He's covered… with blood."

The fact that Broly looked peaceful disturbed them both, especially Belle.

Maurice checked him over and said, "It's not his…" Belle's eyes watered as she stammered, "Broly… what's happened to you?"

 **Hello- Hello my friends, I sure hoped that you enjoyed this new chapter. It was a long and intense one- and very dark if I might add. But hey, it's Broly : )**

 **It seems the more questions that are answered in this tale, the faster they get replaced with new ones.** **Who was the mysterious stranger at the camp and what are his intentions? Is he there to help or to hurt? And now that Belle has seen Broly's dark and twisted nature, how will she cope? Can she and Maurice find a way to work through it and help him, or will the beast inside him lay waste to what progress they made? All of these questions and more will be answered in good time.**

 **Now then let's have some fun. Yep it's time to do that one thing we all look forward to…SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This first one comes from Quack attack.**

 **"** **This was interesting. Hopefully he can control the rage before its too late. And super saiyans do look like heavenly beings amusingly enough. Looking forward to the next chapter."**

 **My answer, Yeah hopefully Broly will get his inner beast in check before things get any worse. He pretty much massacred a whole camp of bandits (which can kinda be a good thing depending on how you look at it) This really could come back to bite him in the butt sooner or later, especially now that Gaston is beginning to figure out who he is.**

 **Now to my next reviewer,** **Vegetto.**

 **"Awesome chapter keep it up... and please do some lemon scene..."**

 **My answer, Thanks for the compliment my friend but I wouldn't hold my breath for a Lemon scene- sorry.**

 **Now to my next reviewer, Dan.**

 **"Awesome story man can't wait to see where it goes."**

 **My answer, Thanks so much and rest assured there's more to come. : )**

 **Now to my next reviewer, Bam.**

 **"Post a new one soon."**

 **My answer, I'll do my best. I know I could be faster but hey I'm trying haha.**

 **My last reviewer, Saiyanlover247 said,**

 **"I am a BIG fan of Disney Princesses and i am in love with Broly and this story just brings it all together :]"**

 **My answer, Well I'm happy to hear that and hopefully the best has yet to come : ) Belle is my wife's favorite Disney princess and Broly is my favorite DBZ villain so it's like the perfect mix in so many ways!**

 **That's all of the shoutouts I have this time around- keep 'em coming and I'll feature you in the future!**

 **Until next time my friends!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The rain began to ease up, a little, as Belle and Maurice bent down to pick up the fallen Saiyan. The old inventor's hands were just inches from Broly when something caught his attention, "What the-"

A mysterious yet tantalizing aurora shone around the massive warrior's unconscious body and grew brighter by the second. Maurice was fast enough to rise and step away but Belle wasn't. Seeing that her hands were still reaching for the body, Maurice tried to intervene, "Belle wait!"

-Too late.

As her hands wrapped around his massive arm the energy consumed her. Although the strange light didn't harm her it still had a massive effect on the woman. She stepped back shaking her head while the aurora died away. "Papa, I don't feel…. so good."

As she was speaking, Belle felt light-headed and stumbled away. Her father rushed by her side grabbing her arm, "Belle?" The young maiden stumbled a final time before going down for good and slipped into a state of unconsciousness. The inventor knelt by her trying to rouse his daughter, "Belle? Please wake up- Belle!"

 _Belle…._

Belle didn't understand how she got to where she was- or where she was for that matter. The room was dimly lit by florescent lights which hung from the ceiling above. To say that the room she stood in was strange would be a total understatement. Belle had never seen anything like this before in all her life, and her father was an inventor! She continued to explore the strange area with great curiosity examining every little detail.

She was about to give up hope on finding any answers in her exploration when something strange happened. The longer she stayed in the room the more aware she became of her situation. Belle couldn't explain it, but a supernatural understanding overtook her lifting the shroud of confusion in her mind. This was a nursery of sorts. Looking back she saw what the florescent lights were shining down upon. There sitting just a few feet away were dozens of strange looking pods which acted as cradles.

Her large hazel eyes brightened whenever she saw what was in them; Saiyan infants. Although there were others, two of them in particular caught her attention causing her to step closer and look what's inside.

To say that these newborns were polar opposites would have been an understatement. In one pod laid a baby with long spiky hair and a tail tucked between his legs. Belle watched in shock as she continued to observe the baby with great curiosity. She couldn't understand it, but there was something strange at work in her mind. This force which the maiden could not fathom nor understand drove her forward and gave her supernatural understanding to know what she was witnessing.

The baby was upset, and loud. He wailed and cried at the top of his lungs barely even taking a breath. Even Belle was getting a splitting headache from listening to it. Although she was no mother, she felt as though it were here maternal duty to soothe the baby. But before she could reach into the small cradle her eyes focused in on the other baby. It looked strangely familiar and possessed a long tail as well. The wailing of the first baby pierced the air and bothered the second one. He shuddered and whimpered softly as he tried his best to withstand the other infant's barrage. As if things couldn't get any stranger a voice sounded from the shadows saying,

"Did you hear? Paragus's son was born with a power level of ten thousand- _Ten thousand_ and only an infant!" Belle couldn't make out their appearances but she knew these were Saiyan doctors overseeing the babies. She looked back to the younglings as the second Saiyan agreed, "Makes Bardock's son look like a joke! What is he, a two?"

Thanks to the unknown power, Belle understood what they were referring to whenever they spoke of the babies power levels. Hearing them speak of the first baby made her look back at him as the first doctor said, "Yeah I think so; but he's a feisty one alright. Listen to him wail….. That's the spirit!"

"Look he's making Paragus's son cry!" The other doctor taunted causing her to watch the second baby. Seeing the long haired infant tense up as he cried broke Belle's heart; how could these men be so cruel? She wanted to reach out and comfort him but the unknown force pulled her away with terrifying speed and onto a new scene.

She saw a grown man- Saiyan, running down a long hallway with a panicked look on his face. She suddenly appeared in a massive throne room witnessing a horrible sight.

There standing on the podium in front of his throne, the Saiyan king commanded in a booming voice, "No more discussion. I want his son executed immediately!" He looked down to see the panicked man from earlier and greeted, "Ah. Paragus. I didn't call for you…"

"Sire, have mercy on him… he can be a help to prince Vegeta and our planet. Please he's just a child the data could be wrong- he could grow up to be a great warrior!"

As the scene continued to play out the pieces began falling into place for Belle. This was the father of the infant she saw in the nursery.

The king stepped down from his platform and approached Paragus while his guards restrained him."That's exactly what I'm worried about- and I don't like arguments… You'll die with him!" A sinister ball of purple energy formed in his hands and launched into the man's abdomen.

"NOOOO!"

The attack sent Paragus flying backward with frightening force presumably killing him. "That poor man….." Belle couldn't understand why these Saiyans were so brutal; why were they doing this? She had many questions racing through her mind but the vision once again taken her to the nursery. The spiky haired baby kept wailing at the top of his lungs while the second one curled up in a fetal position. He had cried to the point that he could cry no more and held himself in defeat. As if things couldn't get any worse, a gloved hand reached in pulling him out by his tail. The baby gave off a confused look while the other hand held a sharp dagger. Belle's eyes widened with horror once she realized what was happening.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She shouted but it was no use. It was as if no one could see or hear her. The scene was too sickening to watch and so she looked away. Unfortunately she could still see what was going on via their shadows and saw the man thrust his dagger through the baby's chest. She tried to stay brave but it was all too much to bear.

Sadly for her the vision wasn't over yet…..

A third scene played out in front of her. There lying together in a trash heap sprawled the man and his infant son. Both of their bodies were a few feet apart and looked as if they were reaching out for one another. Belle was almost to tears by now and broke down. However something happened that shook her from her thoughts…..

She looked up to the sky seeing a massive ball of light and fire racing toward the planet. _Frieza!_ Watching the gigantic energy ball brought back the stories Broly had told her and Maurice earlier. The galactic tyrant destroyed his homeworld the day Broly was born! It was then she connected the dots and realized who that was laying there with his father. Broly!

She felt as though a large curtain was lifted and the maiden gasped as the unthinkable happened. Young infant Broly opened his eyes and screamed causing Paragus to awaken. He looked on to his son in shock while the boy harnessed his inner power protecting them both from the blast. Belle watched in awe as the two of them safely flew off into space away from the planet's explosion escaping the fate of their race. The blackness of space faded into a completely colorless void while Belle remembered the strange scar on Broly's chest….

Seeing what's happened to him, it's no wonder he turned out the way he had. He wasn't a monster because he was really bad; he was one because he was forced to become one! There was something very dark about him from the beginning and now she knew why….

 **Story Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Z- Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Broly theme (The Enigman TNG)**

Suddenly Belle saw more. A lot more. She saw entire cities and planets feeling the wrath of the beast. Countless worlds fell victim to the unquenchable thirst of Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan!

There standing in the middle of a plateau sat the beast as he savagely screamed causing the earth around him to shake. His eyes turned a ghostly white and his body became consumed by an intense aurora of light. The ground exploded around him and his hair went from black to a golden color with a green tint. This was Broly at his true form- the true terror of the galaxy.

The rage-driven warrior raced across a makeshift battlefield mercilessly dealing his enemies punishing blows. The warriors fought bravely against their enemy but they were still no match for the monster. Broly continued his assault a little longer before looking up to see a spiky haired warrior staring at him. "Kakarot….."

Belle looked onto the gruesome scene while memories flashed through her mind. This was the baby from the nursery who drove Broly mad; this was Kakarot.

"KAKAROOOOOT!"

The deadly Super Saiyan formed a ball of dark green energy at his hand hurling it toward his enemy. The attack exploded on contact causing the maiden to flinch in fear-

"ARRGGHHH!"

 **Author Note- End song here if you'd like**

Belle sprung forward with her eyes open. A wave of relief and confusion washed over her once she took in her surroundings. It was all just a dream; she was back in her room and on her bed. Her father must have gotten her home by some miracle and put her there. Checking herself over she sighed in relief knowing she was alright. She took another breath before getting out of bed and quietly leaving her room.

She tiptoed out the door and down the hallway to a relieving yet disturbing sight. Broly sat in their rocking chair gripping both arms looking as if he were possessed. His dark eyes stared down at the floor and sweat-beads formed on his forehead and dripped down his face. Belle watched the display with mixed emotions; a part of her felt deathly afraid yet there was something else. Pity. Seeing this man in the state that he was in made her remorseful for everything he went through. Despite everything she's seen the maiden knew there was still good underneath it all. This rage that burned inside his heart just needed to be pacified; she didn't know how though.

She remembered the Broly who had only given up everything he owned just so she and her father would have food. That man was still there.

"Kakarot…." The Saiyan muttered with a hint of pain.

Belle knew how easily he could be set off again and so she formed an idea in her head. It was crazy but it was better than watching the beast resurface again. Walking over to a nearby shelf, the woman grabbed the first book she saw and approached him. Broly shuddered once more and gripped the chairs arms with white knuckles. His eyes were closed now but he was far from peaceful; still Belle knew what needed to be done.

She sat on the floor at the man's feet and took a breath as she silently prayed. She then opened the book and began to read aloud from it. At first her words had no effect on Broly who continued to mutter incoherently. Still, Belle wasn't backing down. She only read louder and scooted closer to him hoping for the best. The woman was three pages in by the time her plan started to work… "Kaka….Kak…." Broly never finished sentence but instead drifted off into a deep sleep. For the first time in a very long time, he felt safe.

The beautiful woman closed the book and attempted to rise when something caught her off guard, "Belle….."

Hearing her name caused Belle's heart to skip a beat. He just used her name-

Not only that but it sounded as if he didn't want her to leave; he was still unconscious but it was as if he knew she were there. Sitting back down the woman reopened her book and continued reading. Broly had eventually settled down and snored softly, "Don't worry. I won't let anything else happen to you… I promise." As she was speaking Belle rested the back of her head on Broly's leg.

Although her presence soothed the beast's nerves a part of her felt safe as well. It was as if they were helping each other, and more importantly; forming a bond.

 **Hello there my friends it's great to be back! I'm sorry for my inactivity but I've been dealing with some personal stuff. I won't go into detail for I'm sure you guys didn't come on here to hear my problems haha. But I will say this- if you can, keep me in your thoughts in prayers.**

 **Anyway moving on, a lot has happened in this chapter: Belle has seen into Broly's past through some unknown force and thanks to this, she has seen what made Broly into what he is…. Everything seems okay now, but how will his relationship with Belle and Maurice go as things continue to unravel? Well I guess you're going to have to read on to find out : )**

 **Now it's time for that one thing we've all missed… SHOUTOUTS!**

 **This one comes from,** **sayianlover247.**

 **"So far so good yay : ]"**

 **My answer, Yay! Haha don't worry it's getting better : )**

 **Now to my next reviewer, Bryan who said,**

 **"Looking forward to the next chapter"**

 **My answer, Thanks bro and I hoped you liked it!**

 **This one comes from our old friend, Quack Attack,**

 **"** **Good chapter. Looks like belle and her father finally found broly. And hey atleast it was lowlife bandits he killed. Keep up the good work."**

 **My answer, Yeah Broly got lucky this time. Hopefully he'll learn to get that temper of his under control. After what we've seen in this chapter, Belle might have something that Paragus never did to help pacify and control him- I can't to see where this goes!**

 **This next one comes from, Dan.**

 **"Thanks for the response, I can't wait to see how the development between Broly and Belle goes. Keep at it your doing a really great job"**

 **My answer, Thanks friend and hopefully their bond will grow into something wonderful in this story. I'll certainly give it my best shot to bring it all to life : )**

 **This is my last (but not least) review. Godzillafan1**

 **"out of curiousness will broly be fighting any real villains? granted gaston was the main antagonist in beauty and the beast he's only human and broly would annilate him! anyway do you think when you have time could write a story that pairs up tai lung from kung fu panda with amalthea the unicorn from the last unicorn? maybe also one with the incredible hulk and fluttershy from my little pony friendship is magic too? I wouldn't mind reading those."**

 **My answer, I won't ruin it for you but I will say this, Gaston is not the enemy Broly should worry about… there is something out there far worse. And I never really cared for those shows that you mentioned haha- sorry friend. The incredible Hulk's pretty cool, I like him but that's about it.**

 **Anyway thanks so much for those reviews and please keep 'em coming! Nothing motivates me to write more than your feedback : ) Until next time my friends on Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The new beginning!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After what seemed like an eternity, Broly's eyes slowly opened to reveal the world around him. At first he felt as if he were in a haze of confusion. The last thing Broly remembered was leaving that camp full of worthless bandits; those pricks had it coming. But as the Saiyan took in his surroundings he failed to understand how exactly he made it back to Belle and Maurice's house. He slowly rose from his chair wrapping his tail around his waist.

Looking out the window Broly determined he had slept the morning away, "How long was I out?" he asked rubbing his temples. His head throbbed with a dull migraine and he still felt exhausted despite his lengthy slumber. He rested his head against the window with eyes closed and almost fell back asleep. That was until he heard two familiar voices. Looking through the window, Broly saw Belle and Maurice discussing something on their front porch. Easing his way to the front door where he could hear better, the Saiyan cracked the door a hair and listened in….

"-it's not that I have anything against him, but he's dangerous, Belle. There's no telling what could set him off the next time!" Maurice said in a panicked voice. Broly pushed the door open a little more to see Belle shaking her head, "But he hasn't tried to hurt us, Papa. Haven't you ever noticed that Broly flies off every time he loses control?" By the sound of it the old man wanted him gone. Maurice truly admired his daughter's stubbornness; it was the one thing he had that she seemed to inherit. But that did not negate the danger Broly posed.

"Listen. I know Broly isn't a monster- I'm the one who rescued him in the first place… but your safety is my number one concern. And if that means getting him as far away from here as I possibly can, then I'm afraid that's what I must do. I wish it didn't need to come to this, but I'm caught between a rock and a hard place!" The inventor wringed his hands as he tried to explain himself but Belle's resolve was unshakable. She walked to the nearby banister picking a certain book up.

" Papa, there's something you need to know…" Taking a deep breath she hugged her book close and began to recount her experience, "Last night- when I passed out, I saw something…. I saw Broly, his past I mean. I can't explain it but I saw how he turned out the way he did… it's horrible, Papa." Closing her eyes, Belle fought back the shivers running down her spine and continued, "He's not really bad; he just needs help…"

Maurice gave off a sheepish smile before saying, "Belle… I know you care for him, I've grown fond of him myself so this isn't easy for me. But you can't help Broly. He's a danger to himself and more importantly us. I'm doing this not only for our own good, but his."

Broly bowed his head in shame. It felt as if the old man's words had not only stung his pride, but his heart. He turned and walked from the window with both fists balled up. He felt many things in that moment; anger, resentment, but most of all, hurt. Not so much from what he said but rather the fact that he was right. Whether Broly wanted to admit it or not, he hated the possibility that Belle thought the same way of him. Maybe he was a danger to the girl…..

He walked toward the door with his mind made up. He could never understand what was going on with Belle, or these strange feelings he's had lately; but he wanted to leave in order to protect her. There was no logical way to put it in Broly's mind but he knew he must do it for her. He reached down to grab the doorknob and exhaled, "Why is this so difficult…." Right when his large hand twisted the knob the door swung open smacking him in the face. Though the blow itself caused no harm thanks to his super natural hardiness, he still grabbed his nose as if it were hurt. As he winced from the door's attack the sound of a female voice caught him off guard, "Broly! I'm so sorry- are you okay?!"

Belle's heart stopped the moment she saw what had happened. After speaking with her father, she retreated inside to check up on Broly. He seemed calm when she left him in the living room. In fact she herself had fallen asleep on the floor resting her head on his large muscular leg. Thankfully the beast within him stayed pacified allowing Broly to sleep soundly the rest of the night. Belle had hoped he remained in his peaceful state the few minutes she was gone. But once she opened the door and watched it smack Broly in the nose that all changed. The maiden rushed forward gentle grabbing his face apologizing several times over, "Broly, I'm so sorry… please don't be angry."

He lowered his massive hand allowing Belle to inspect his face and replied, "Don't worry about it." The good news was that Broly no longer felt sick from Maurice's words. The bad news was that he felt a whole new feeling- embarrassment. His face turned red as Belle peered into his eyes. Those dark hazel eyes which were turquoise just the other night…. Although the form Broly had taken that night terrified her, it still mesmerized her just as much- if not more. Seeing how red his face was, she mentally scolded herself for gazing at him and said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

And with that, Broly once again made his way to the door. Just as he reached to open the door, it had once again swung striking him in the forehead. Broly rubbed the spot in annoyance while Belle held in a soft giggle. Seeing her muse at this made him look at Maurice with a scowl. His ego bruised and pride hurt. If it were anyone else Broly might have twisted the little man's head like a bottle cap. But in this case he walked past without saying a word. After a third and final attempt he finally opened the door. Seeing him leave panicked Belle,

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Away."

He walked out the door and was off the porch by the time Maurice's words began echoing in his head, "-you can't help Broly. He's a danger to himself and more importantly us. I'm doing this not only for our own good, but his." As much as he hated to admit it, Broly knew there was truth behind the old man's words. He was a danger to everyone around him, especially Belle. During the time he stayed with them, something stirred within the Saiyan's heart; and it was at its worst when he was with her.

The unknown force screamed louder the further he got away from the farm. It eventually stopped him in his tracks the moment he passed the wooden gate in front of the property. Looking down to the village made Broly picture all of those judgmental villagers- especially Gaston. His fists clenched and his anger boiled. Broly knew one thing; if he were to stay then he'd definitely be a danger to that big oath…..

The quaint little village that sat at the bottom of the hill seemed very tranquil; especially with the rolling green pastures and lush forests that sprawled in the beautiful landscape beyond. But to Broly, all of that was merely a prison. He couldn't understand what was going on; at one time he'd have no problem destroying a world like this. But now he couldn't even bare to think about it. He tried to take another step but the unknown force nagged him to stay. Even if he truly did want to leave, where would he go? Broly had never felt so small before in all his life; there was a whole world out there but yet there was only one place he felt most comfortable.

Ever since Paragus' mind-control apparatus was destroyed, Broly's violent outbursts had become worse. He was more dangerous than ever and he knew no matter where he went that side of him would resurface sooner or later. If the beast was able to get the best of him in a place like this, then there was no telling what could set him off somewhere else…

Not just on Earth either. Broly was now uncontrollable and a ticking time bomb; wherever he went, death and destruction were sure to follow. Naturally he wanted to separate himself from the two Earthlings inside the house as far as he could go. He owed them that much- but before he could take his next step; hundreds of images filled his head...

He closed his eyes picturing Belle.

There she was…. the first image he ever had of her raced through his mind; the night they first met. When he was lying on that cot staring up into her soft eyes….

-More images flashed through his mind; their day in town together. Although the trip ended in disaster, those harsh memories didn't even register in his mind. What he saw were the memories of saving Belle from falling in the library. He smiled as he remembered the warm feeling of holding her in his arms… how she smiled and thanked him….

More images came now.

Last but certainly not least, the embrace they shared after Broly gave up his only possessions just so they could have food. Although the hug only lasted a few moments, the feeling he got from it lasted a lifetime. It was in that instant Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan learned something. Belle was the key to his sanity. He didn't understand exactly what that meant (or will mean) but he did know one thing; he needed her. Whenever he was around her she brought out the best of him. Broly could leave right now and explore every town, every country and every continent. But no matter where he went he knew he'd never find what was here ever again… it was then his choice was made.

Meanwhile Belle sat in the kitchen defeated. Broly was one of the only friends she ever had who didn't judge her or treat her different. But now he was gone… there was something about him that set him apart from everyone else. Whatever it was gripped her heart and all she ever wanted was for things to be okay again. She didn't care what side he had or what he had done in the past; she knew he could be saved. Or at least he could when he was still here…..

Suddenly Belle's attention was captured at the sight of the front door opening. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Broly who quietly walked in. "I'm sorry- I never thanked you for everything you've done for me. And if it's okay; I would like to stay a little longer… if you'll still have me."

Her shock gave way to joy as she quickly stood, "How about some lunch?"

"I'd like that." He said with a soft smile.

 _Present timeline…._

Piccolo raced across the sky at record breaking speed as he journeyed to Capsule Corp. Broly was back and there was no time to lose- he needed to rally everyone he could. Whatever alerted Piccolo to the Saiyan monster's return was beyond him, but he knew his answers would come in time. For now the Z Fighters needed to be assembled.

He was finally over West City and just a few miles away from Capsule Corp when a dark silhouette floated a few yards away from him. Whoever it was meant business for he neither moved nor seemed panicked by the sight of Piccolo. He stood his ground and patiently waited for the Namekian to close the distance between them.

Piccolo stopped in midair once the silhouette became visible, "It's you-but how?!"

The mysterious figure was none other than Future Trunks.

His lavender hair which was he had grown long again blew in the wind. He wore his usual dark blue Capsule Corp outfit with his Claymore strapped behind him. "Hello, Piccolo."

"You've always known when to show up." Piccolo said with a faint smile.

"I take it you know then?" Trunks asked.

"Broly's back." Piccolo said with a nod, "But there's something else….. I felt his energy, but it's like he isn't really here- not in this universe anyway." Trunks seemed to know exactly what Piccolo meant. For he turned away saying, "Something's happened that's altered our timeline. I'm still trying to figure it out for myself, but if you come with me I'll tell you what I know." He began to fly off before Piccolo asked, "We're not going to the Capsule Corporation?" to which Trunks turned and answered,

"Not this time, friend."

 **Hello my friends; I hope you are all having a wonderful summer- I know I am!**

 **I hope all of my fellow American readers had a wonderful Fourth of July. I myself had a pretty awesome one for the books… Let's just say I was lying on a beach somewhere enjoying some rockin' fireworks!**

 **USA! USA! USA!**

 **Haha sorry I couldn't resist ; ) So a lot has happened in this chapter and we have a lot to cover so let's get to it.**

 **Now that Belle had seen into Broly's past, she is truly beginning to understand the nature of the Beast. Despite everything horrible that's happened she seems to be the only one who gets and trusts him. Meanwhile Broly is starting to form a strange bond to Belle as well. Will their bond form and blossom into something amazing? Or will it crash and burn by the opposition who is silently waiting in the darkness?**

 **And with the return of Future Trunks, Piccolo is starting to realize that Broly's second coming is a whole new storm altogether… Will they themselves be ready for the coming battle that's sure to take place? And what exactly is pulling the strings behind all of these strange happenings?... As time goes on, the mysteries that hide in the ever present darkness will become unraveled. But one thing is for sure, the past as we know it is changing; and so shall the future if something isn't done.**

 **Now then, dear readers, it's time for that one thing we all look forward to… that's right, I'm talking about- SHOUT-OUTS!**

 **This first one is pretty cool (of course all of your reviews are, but I'm sure you'll see what I mean). This particular review actually came from a fellow fanfic writer known as,** **TheDrkKnight12. I'm a really huge fan of his so seeing him post in the review section made my day! You can and should check his work out; he's an awesome writer. Anyway he wrote,**

" **Hey, this is pretty good. Maybe just as good as my Beerus X Elsa story."**

 **My answer, Thanks bro that means a lot to me. I loved reading Prophetic Fate and I gotta tell ya, I'm sad that it's over! I was actually thinking about reading it all over again, definitely an awesome read!**

 **Now here's another review from our good friend, Quack Attack,**

" **Sweet chapter! It was cool you showed belle broly's tragic past. He's calm and sleeping peacefully thanks to her. Nice job dude**!"

 **My answer, Yeah Belle definitely has that magic touch at calming the beast doesn't she? I'm glad that you liked it and I look forward to hearing your input some more in the future! Thanks so much for that review and keep 'em coming!**

 **Now to my next reviewer, Dan.**

" **Good to have you back missed this story cant wait to read more,also hope your personal things go alright with you thanks for the chapter again"**

 **My answer, Thanks so much, Dan- especially about that second part of your review. It means the world to me knowing people like you kept me in your thoughts and prayers. Things have gotten better and I truly believe that it's partly from readers like you! Thanks so much for believing in me; you're the man!**

 **Now last but certainly not least, this final review also comes from Dan who said,**

" **Great to have you back I missed this story, I enjoy where your taking the characters and I cant wait to see the next chapter"**

 **My answer, Well I'm certainly glad you're enjoying it so far- hopefully I'll continue to keep up the good stuff!**

 **Anyway that's all the reviews I got this time around- Keep 'em coming! Nothing sets me on fire and empowers me as a writer more your reviews! I look forward to hearing some more feedback so gimme what you got; Comments, compliments, questions, and especially constructive criticism.**

 **Until next time, my friends on Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The new beginning!**


End file.
